soul and maka's shibusen love story
by raelynn gross
Summary: our hero's are finally together. But Spirit isn't to happy and witches are growing more powerful can our lover's juggle life and love read and find out.
1. the volcano project

**Soul Eater Evans sighed as he studied his miester and girlfriend Maka Albarn from the corner of his eye. At the current moment she was attempting to make a volcano from baking soda. It was a simple third grade scince project that Blackstar had mentioned he could make better than anyone. The first problem in that statement was that it was Blackstar's mentioning. The second was the fact that they were in Professor Stiens class. Soul groaned as he finished remembering their teachers homework assignment. And here stood Maka trying to make their homework, the before mentioned Blackstar volcano. Soul shook his head rapidly as he tried to shake the horrid name that his hyper ninja assasin friend would use.**

**"Soul will you come over here and help." Maka asked as she held up the box of baking soda that they had purchased from the crazy cat lady next door.**

**"So Maka how does this work exactly?" he asked curiously. It was meant as a simple question but the way the young miester was studing him told him it wasn't. His thoughts proved true by the girls next statement.**

**"Your telling me you've never made a baking soda volcano?" she laughed. Soul emitted a soft growl before taking a formal pose and tounge.**

**"I'm afraid my lady that mother felt it was beneanth the Evans children to participate in such childish charades." he said mocking a british butler in Maka's opionion. In minuets the two were on the floor laughing.**

**"Your right. I should have known that you would have never made one." she mused.**

**"For your information tiny tits I made a working fan out of rubber bands instead." Soul said as he pulled on one of her pigtails. Maka stuck out her tounge as she returned to the volcano ingrediants. Soul smiled as he joined her at the counter. Maka thought carefully as she eyed the experiment looking or something her partner could do.**

**"You can make the volcano. It should be easy considering you made a working rubber band fan." she smiled. Soul smirked as he kissed her lips.**

**"It shall surpass god." he joked.**

**"I hope so. I mean we have to beat Blackstar or elese i'll cry." she laughed.**

****

Soul joined her and two hours and a bakeing soda covered kitchen later the two teens fell into their chairs and admired the volcanic creation. Soul smirked as he streatched his arms above his head and tried to judge the distance between him and maka.

"Hey soul?" Maka asked as she turned to him. Soul drew a deep breath as he prayed silently that his partner had not caught him trying to pass off the oldest arm trick in the book.

"Yeah?" he answered. Maka smiled as she turned her body to fully face him.

"You should name it. After all since you never got to make one in your younger days and all creations need a name you can have the honor." she laughed. Soul blinked his crimson eyes as he gave the project a once over.

"Let's name it mt. Death. I mean come on at least the thing was made here in Death city so why not name it after the place." Soul rambled unaware of his girlfriends sudden movement. Wet globs of white stuff falling from his hair was his only alert to the horrible words to follow.

"You get to clean Mt. Deaths mess since you take most of the credit." Maka laughed as she mentally danced at successfully tricking her boyfriend.

"Shit not cool Albarn." Soul growled lightly as he began sweeping the bakeing soda.

"And if this white stuff didnt come from an egg or the soda i'm going to poison your breakfast tomorrow!" he called after her retreating form. But before she turned the corner she glanced back and smiled lightly to her sythe.

"How much do you love me?" she asked him. Soul remained silent taken off gaurd before smileing.

"More than anything." he answered while he took a taste of the white goo that had fallen near his mouth.

"That white stuff is your semen sample you did for stien yesterday. He said you could have it back." and with that the young blonde dashed to her room slaming and locking the door behind her as Soul scrambled to the bathroom to hurl.


	2. breakfast soul style

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING IN THIS FIC BUT MY OWN MESSED UP MIND THAT SELF MEDICATION HAS DRAWN OUT OF ME. ALSO DISNEY SONGS FROM THE OLD MOVIES HELPED. ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW**

Soul woke the next morning surprisingly before his girlfriend. It was strangely quiet and Soul was abit uneased by it. Silently he crept from his bedroom to his miesters door which was slightly ajar. The sight made him laugh softly. Maka was lying in her bed facing him, her hair sprawled arounf her head like a halo her covers were wrapped tightly around her midsection as her hands held it in place. Quickly before he awoke the sleeping girl he left for the kitchen. He grumbled softly as he began takeing the bacon and eggs out of the fridge. He had never really made bacon and eggs being from such a prestigeous family cooking had been beneath them. Sighing he placed the head band he had in his white hair and pulled up his sleeves.

"Okay cool guy's like me cook meals for their girls all the time. Besides Maka does it all the time how hard can it be?" he silently mused as he placed the pan on one of the eyes of the stove. He successfully placed five peices of bacon in the pan and turned the heat setting to high. Soul grinned as he readied a plate to place the food in. In his opionion the blonde miester would be proud he actually cooked a meal he had yet to be taught. Humming to himself he grabbed a spatula from the drawer beside the now popping bacon...wait popping? Soul glanced at the pan as grease from the small strips were popping everywhere from their high setting.

"What the hell bad piggies stop!" Soul yelped as he tried to pull the bacon from their heated doom. Grease popped on his hands and arms as he yelped and danced around the stove avoiding the pops in vain. Suddenly mid jump from a particularly bad pop he slipped to the floor. Curseing he tried to get up. His bare legs were red from the many grease marks. Sadly he took notice that he was only clad in his boxers having forgot his pants in his haste to make breakfast. Hey maybe if he explained that to Maka she wouldnt maka chop him for the mess he was makeing...Yeah and Blackstar and Kid loved visit's from Excalibur. He was screwed.

"You pigs will obey me now stop popping me with grease!" he snapped as he added more bacon determined to finish the battle. But once again the bacon retaliated by popping him several times on his body. Curseing he moved over to the sink and began making the eggs.

"Chickens should be safer they dont bite." Soul growled.

Maka sighed as she heard Soul's yelps from the kitchen. Slowly she sat up and scratched her messed up hair.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" she qquestioned as she glanced at the clock beside her bed. Five thirty; he was up earlier than usual. Maka put his odd behavior to his insomnia which he was alway's complaining about. After getting ready for school she crept to the; what to her sounded like a battlefield. Metal against metal sounded and the sound of a breaking dish made her flinch as she entered the kitchen. A silent laugh escaped her as she watched Soul dance around the stove area clad in a short sleeved orange top and read boxers with black sythes on them. His right arm was in it's sythe form as he yelled insults at the had he said _offending pig?_ Maka didn't try to concele her laughter this time as she made her presseance known. Soul spun around so fast he fell back against the stove yelping as his hand made contact with the hot bacon pan.

"YOUCH DAMN PIG I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY I'LL TURN BACK TIME AND BURN YOUR ASS SO SLOW YOUR GONNA WISH YOUR MAMA HAD BEEN EATEN BEFORE YOU ARRIVED OR MAYBE LET STIEN DISSECT YOU! I'M A FREAKIN COOL DEATH SYTHE AND SOUL EATER WILL NOW BE EATING YOU...YOU EVIL KISHIN PIG!" Soul snapped. Maka was on the floor by now as her boyfriend went through his mental breakdown. Finally calming sown she walked up behind the teen and turned the temprature down to medium.

"You had it to high. And just so you know making death threats to already dead pigs is a bit insane." she mused as her white haired weapon messaged his now blistered skin. Soul grumbled as he made to finish the meal. Maka blocked him by hitting his hand away with the disgaurded spatula.

"One: we don't use our weapon forms to handle our food. Two: you made enough mess to clean up when we get home today and three: go put on pants and get ready for school I'll finish here." she instructed. Soul hung his head as he mumbled an apology and sulked from the room. Maka laughed lightly to herself as she finished up the half burnt food. Indeed the weapon had managed to creat a huge mess with grease covering the floor, wall, and somehow ceiling. Once Soul had arrived looking more decent Maka had halfway cleaned up the kitchen and their food sat waiting on the table.

"Thanks Maka sorry about the mess I'll clean up the rest when we get home." he pouted. Maka laughed for what seemed liked the hundreth time that morning as she stared at the albino's face.

"Soul thanks for attempting breakfast. You did good for a solo begginist." she smiled. Soul returned the smile as he tried to eat the burnt pieces of bacon. Needless to say it was like eating play doh in his opionion. The only delicious thing was Maka's eggs. The ride to school was anything but enjoyable as Maka continued to nag Soul on his _How to talk to food_ skit.

"Come on Soul you have to admit that talking to food is a sign of black blood Crona crazy." Maka said as they parked the bike outside of Shibusen.

"No because I dout Crona talks to food let alone cooks it." he spat. Gently Maka placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry maybe Proffesor Stien can dissect your brain for us in class today." she managed as Soul tried to bite her neck. Suddenly a dark figure over shadowed them.

"What are you doing to my daughter you octopus headed brat?" Spirit yelled. Maka sighed as she held the book in her hand dangerously above her head.

"Maka went crazy this morning and talked to porky pig and now she wants her papa...bye Maka." Soul rushed before dashing to the safety of the classroom. Needless to say Maka's expression when she got to the room finally was worth the many maka chops.


	3. the mission

DISCLAIMER: I AM STILL CRAZY. IM SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I GUESS THE FARTHER I GO THE LONGER I'LL DO. ANYWAY THIS IS A BIT OC I KNOW BUT PLZ STAY WITH ME AND REVIEW I LIKE THOSE. LOL

"Alright class today we will be showing our volcano projects. Tomorrow we will disect the kitsune or fox for those who come to class and sleep Soul, Blackstar because your god you get to go last because other people deserve some fighting chance and your projecgt is likely to blow up." Stien began as Blackstar stood on his desk.

"DAMN RIGHT IM GOD PEOPLE SHOULD BOW TO MY GREATNESS IM SO GREAT I BEAT THE COOLEST GUY HERE AND SHINIGAMIS SON!" he cried as he quickly removed his pants. Miniacle laughter filled the room as Maka buried her head in Soul's shoulder and the room grew quiet.

"You pierced your balls and dick?" Kid said stunned.

"Yep you defianatly beat me no way could I handle that pain." Soul cringed as Blackstar turned to face him. Both boy's gulped as the young ninja smiled happily.

"Actually I made appointments for the both of you to get yours done to." the hyper teen mused. Maka felt Soul's hold on her tighten. Kid yelped as he tried to back out of the newest disaster.

"Dude the whole class is here dont make me kick your ass infront of them. Besides you do know that no man is getting near my dick even after i die." Soul stated as he began to rub Maka's back. Stien watched interested as Tsubaki tred to calm her partner.

"I dont know maybe Kid would look good with his privates pierced?" Liz whispered quietly.

"YAY KID AND SOUL NAKED AND BEING DOMINATED BY BLACKSTAR...I LOVE YOAI!" Patty cheered as everyone turned to her. If even possible both Kid and Soul turned red then pale as Blackstar laughed behind them. Silently Soul pulled Maka under the table as he began to shake in fear.

"I'm not gay." he kept repeating as Maka petted his hair.

"All right class calm down. Maka please get your weapon to stop panicing. First up is Ox and Harvard." Stien said as he took out his grade book.

"Soul are you ok?" Maka asked worried for her weapon. Soul continued to shake as his girlfriend tried to calm him. Presentations past as Kid and his twin pistols explained their symetrical ...they called it volcano but it was more a mt. Fuji steroid mess in Soul's opinion. Maka released a frustrated sigh as she turned her attention to the blue haired miester infront of her. Carefully she withdrew her biggest and heaviest book she had and raised it over her head.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaa chop!" she yelled as the book smashed down on the unsuspecting boy's head. Blackstar fell forward in agony as Maka continued her assault.

"You are to leave my weapon and Kid out of your stupid burst of idiodicy." Maka growled as Soul watched the blue haired ninja lay motionless at his desk.

"Now Tsubaki please control your pet idiot." Maka finished before calmly getting her's and Soul's volcano and leading the petrified partner to the front of the room.

"Our volcano is an actuall working experiment using ketchup and baking soda. Soul mainly did the electronic stuff." she explained before flicking a switch on the side of the small platform their project sat on. Both watched as the volcano sputtered to life and caused a mini erruption. Clapping soon issued as Stien nodded and marked them down for the high grade. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Spirit Albarn.

"DID I MISS MY DARALING DAUGHTER" he cried as he clung to Maka's small frame.

"Sorry Spirit but you indeed missed her presentation." Stien stated as he glanced at the next people on the list.

"Well anyway," Sprit said as he took a more proffesional pose. "Maka, Blackstar, and Kid are needed in the death room with their weapons." he finished. Maka and Soul exchanged looks of confusion as they joined the others for lord Deaths room.

"I wonder what father wants?" Kid pondered as Tsubaki drug her partner past him.

"Probably needs us to take down some lame war lord again." Soul growled as he remeambered their latest missions. Maka sighed as Liz and Patty opened the chamber door.

"Hiya hiya!" Death greeted happily.

"Goodmorning Lord Death." they churused as Blackstar came to from his earlier beating.

"What can the great god do for you taday?" he laughed as everyone blinked remaining quiet.

"Well I have a mission for the seven of you that is ..." before lord Death could finish Kid fell to the floor yelling.

"SEVEN SEVEN WE ARE UNSYMETRICAL GARRABAGE. FILTH THAT SHOULD BE KILLED!" he screamed.

"Yes well like I said it will be diffrent from most mission because you will have to be enrolled in a normal high school." lord death said calmly.

"Sounds cool and easy enough." Soul said as he placed his arms behind him casualy.

"Maybe to you Soul because you've been in a normal school but the others have not. For instance can you see Blackstar as a normal high school child?" Death asked. Soul remained quiet before shaking his head.

"So lord death why do we have to enroll in a school?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah I dout a kishin is located amongst high schoolers." Maka put in.

"Your right Maka not a kishin. You see you'll be enrolling at London high's music academy." he explained.

"So it isnt a normal high school?" Liz pointed out.

"Just normal compared to our school." Kid said as Patty cheered happily and began singing. Maka glanced at her boyfriend as he fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Please lord death tell me you didn't just say what I think you did." Soul whinmpered.

"What's wrong Soul it's just a school." Blackstar scuffed.

"I can answer that one easily. You see Soul was enrolled in the music academies younger student classes there in London. Thus this mission will send you straight to Soul's old stomping grounds. In short Soul your going home. Which brings us to your living arrangements for the year." lord death chimmed.

"W-Wait living arrangements please isnt being back there enough of a punishment for me besides they hate me. They'll kill us!" Soul panicked as his friends watched him tear up and whimper.

"Soul your parents dont live in England anymore...they moved to Paris so your grandparents have agreed to take you in." Death said calming the young sythe. Quickly Soul's face lit up as he began rushing out his many thanks.

"This will be great nana and gramps are so cool. They raised me into what I am today. And whats even better gramps was a death sythe during world war two and he and nana were the one's who killed Hitler when he had his gaurd down. Haha he was a stupid witch." Soul rambled. Maka cocked her head to the side before speaking.

"Hitler was a witch?" she asked.

"So Soul's grandparents were the Europeon Death sythe team during that time." Kid asked.

"Yes their very talented and will be assisting you on your mission. Your mission if I can finish explaining is to capture and itterogate witch Rin. She and a few of her flunkies are enrolled as well. Don't kill them Blackstar; Maka. They have valuble information for us and we want them on our side. Now with that your plane leaves for England tomorrow Sid will be flying you. Bye bye." death clapped before dismissing the teens.

"Okay so on the down side I have to return to a school which hates me for reasons you will soon find out and on the upside I get to see nana and gramps again." Soul laughed as he continued to talk to noone in particular.

"So I don't have to worry about Soul blowing our cover but as for you guy's we have to blend in so be normal Kid, Blackstar act like normal teens no god talk or symetrical outburst. And this is a musical school can anyone play an instument besides Soul?" Maka asked. The hall fell silent exept for Soul's continued breakdown.

"I can play the drums." Blackstar cheered.

"I dout banging on things is actually playing something."Kid stated as he thought about his own talent.

"Liz and I can play the saxaphone." Patty cried out.

"Really, thats so cool." Maka said as Tsubaki mentioned her clarinet skills. Kid finally produced his talent for the trumpet.

"Maka can play the flute and as for me I'm multi instrumental so I'm cool." Soul chimed in as he joined the others.

"But Soul I sont know anything about the flute." Maka yelped.

"It's cool I'll show you." he smiled as the group agreed to meet back at the school the next day before they departed in seprate directions. Maka stayed quiet as they entered their apartment. Finally Soul entered his room and began rummaging around in his closet. Curiosity got the best of the young girl as she crept into her boyfriends room. He was hunched over in his closet as she took a seat on the bed and waited.

"The flute is somewhat like the piano. The only diffrence is the piano is played an octove lower in frequency and goes higher where as the flute starts at a high octove and only goes higher. It fit's you because you've got a high voice." he laughed. Maka growled in annoyance as she took careful notes of what Soul had to say.

"You'll be an expert flutist when I get done with you." Soul bragged as they continued their lessons. After a few hours Soul had written Maka her scales and a few sheets of music and the young miester had picked up quickly on the instrument as he skillfully guided her through it.

"Ok you;ve got scales and arpaggios down pat to where you've memorized it. We only have to keep working on that chromatic scale but dont worry to much. With that being said you can play anything now. as long as you know those notes and scales this will be easy." he stated confidently.

"Kay but I'm still shaky about the notes and their eighth and minor stuff." Maka said defeated.

"You'll be great it's Blackstar I'm worried about." Soul sighed as he helped Maka put away the flute and music.


	4. the arrival

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER PLUS IF U REVIEW NO THAT I WONT GET IT BECAUSE MY COMPUTER HATES ME AND STUFF SO JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE ON THE PROFILE THINGY THAT SHOULD WORK. THNX FOR UR TIME**

Maka woke the next day rather proud as she got up and readied for the day ahead. Soul ince again was supriseingly up before her and halfway out the door.

"Going to leave me?" she asked as he spotted her.

"No I just have to go run an arrand before we leave." he explained as he flashed a cream colored envelope at her. She nodded as Soul closed the door leaving her alone.

"IT'S BEEN ELEVEN FUCKING HOURS ARE WE THERE YET I HAVE TO PISS!" Blackstar yelled disturbing the plan of fellow first class passengers.

"Shut up Blackstar your drawing unwanted attention." Maka snarled as she glanced up from her book. Soul sighed as he raised the volume on his ipod trying in vain to drown out the annoying teen.

"But I have to pee." he continued.

"There's a bathroom in the hall behind us." Kid growled all ready irritated from the lack of symettry in the plan. Both Liz and Patty patted the young shinigamis back as a flight attendant walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir but we have to aske you to remain quiet and take your seat." she said quietly. Everyone groaned at the attendants mistake.

"YOU DARE TELL YOUR GOD TO BE QUIET!" Blackstar yelled. Tsubaki's face turned red from emberassment as she sank deeper into her chair. Soul removed his earphones and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Dont worry ma'am I'll take care of my friend here." he told her kindly as he drug the blue haired boy to the bathroom. Suddenly they heard yelping and banging comeing from the room the two boy's had dissapeared into. Blackstars moaning and pleading soon reached them as Soul walked out fixing his belt.

"Did you rape him?" Liz asked as her friend retook his seat beside Maka.

"Hmm, no I just did what my pops did to me one time I acted up on a plane trip to Austria for a concert." Soul answered as the flight attendant left to continue her shift.

"And that would be?" Tsubaki asked clearly worried for her miester.

"I beat him black and blue with my belt. He'll have trouble sitting for a few hours but he should stay pretty quiet." Soul laughed. Everyone nodded as said assasin limped from the bathroom careful to tread away from the white haired weapon. The rest of the trip went uneventful as they arrived at London international.

"Okay so gramps and nana said they would pick us up outside the terminal." Soul explained as the small group walked outside. True to the rumors that Maka had heard it was a bit chilly and wet in England. Soul has told her that he had once seen it snow in April. Suddenly Maka felt two strong wavelengths comeing towards them.

"Careful I feel strong wavelengths comeing." she stated as she held out for Soul to take. But the weapon partner didnt budge as he silently laughed and searched the direction his partner indicated. An older version of Soul suddenly stood before.

"Hey Rabbit, you and your friends had better your nana isnt in a good mood the school and traffic are agravating her." he said as he muttered an uncool as he turned. The gang looked over to Soul who had begun to dragg his luggage after the old man.

"Is it me or is that guy like Soul in more ways than one." Liz asked.

"I believe we will finally meet the people who turned 'Soul into Soul cool."Maka said as she ran after her partner.

"About time Francis I thought I'd have to go around this place another time I swear this is so uncool how can people gather in such a small area even a kishin would be digusted...although I would love one to show up. It would kill this monotonus ritual. Gah, sometimes I miss trying to kill Hitler. Some one take out the old lady going ten in a twenty!" yelled the elderly lady the others could only guess to be Soul's grandmother.

"Nana there's people walking infront of her car." Soul said as he held on to the side of his grandfathers chair. The large Tahoe they were in was currently in a standstill. It's passengers quiet due to the eccentric crazy ladies road rage.

"Well she should run over them their to slow." she growled. Soul and his grandfather sighed in unison as they sat back.

"Wait till we get on the highway. We have an hours drive and nana has major roadrage." Soul explained.

"I do not Rabbit take it back!" nana yelled as she honked the horn at a group of children passing infront of the car.

"Face it nana you have never had patience when it came to driving." Soul laughed as they watched the group scatter.

"Francine our grandsons right after we retired you havent had anything to vent throgh. Why not take up yoga?" Francis suggested Soul nodded vigurosly as his friends wisely remained quiet. Francine slowly turned her head to face the occupents of the vehicle. All eight passengers gulped audibley as the white haired women smiled.

"Tell me young miester of my favorite grandson newest death sythe, do you think I should take up yoga?" she asked in a false sweet voice. A shiver shot through the young miester in question.

"Um, no ma'am I think you have a wonderful outlet of stress and blood pressure." Maka squeaked. Soul gulped as he patted his grandfathers shoulder.

"Sorry gramps I love you. Can I have your records and the record player." he asked as his grandmother drove onto the main road. All the old man could do was nodd as the car began to speed down the road. Thirty minuets later Soul lost feeling in his right arm as Maka gripped it and buried her head into his shoulder blocking her view of the swerving and dodgeing the car was doing.

"DAMN PEOPLE YOU'D THINK SOME OLD PERSON WAS DRIVING I SWEAR SOMETIMES I WISH THIS WAS WORLD WAR TWO ALL OVER AGAIN SO I COULD KICK PEOPLES ASSES ALL OVER AGAIN!" Francine screeched as she swerved around a slow moving volkswagon.

"Nana we're doing ahundred in the freeway and ontop of that their innocent people! The way your talking you'd think gramps being a kishin is your dream." Soul reasoned.

"Rabbit change into your sythe form and shut up I'm trying to drive." she ordered as she took a curve on two wheels. Maka and the others screamed as they were sent flying to the right there seatbelts only stopping them with a jerk.

"I wnat to go home walking would have been safer than this crazy ladies driving." Blackstar yelped.

"I think she killed a birdie." Patty cried as Liz sat white faced holding onto a crying Kid. Only Soul and his grandfather seemed calm throughout the manic driving. Every so often Soul would sqeeze his girlfriend for comfort as his grandmother finally pulled into the lond driveway leading to the mansion. Once parked everyone dashed from the vehicle.

"LAND!" the teens yelled as they fell to the ground and kissed it. Soul shook his head as he took his things up to the house.

Finally after everyone had found their rooms and put away their things they took their seats at the dining room table to be briefed farher of their mission.

"Well lord death explained the major things so we'll tell you the minor things." Francine said as she ran her fingers through the white hair of Soul as he placed his head on the table and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"You will start school tomorrow at eight.." Francis began.

"Yes eight what symmetry perfect and according to the class schedules you gave us there are eight classes." Kid ranted. Liz hit his head as she motioned for Soul's grandfather to continued.

"Yes well, as I was saying will have to walk it's only a few blocks from here Soul knows the way. I trust you all can play an instrument and know music. It's a fairly complex academy and you wont be together all the time so please take care. Soul people will remeamber you so please refrain from hitting people." Francis stated.

"And if someone tries to catch you off your gaurd kill them." Francine smiled sadisticly.

"Seriously nana have you taken your medication?" Soul asked worried about her overly eccentric behavior. Yeah she had always been crazy since Soul was little but old age seemed to be making her more insane. Soul momentarily entertained the simularity his miester had with his grandma. An unintintional laughed made its way through filling the room with his dark chuckle.

"Um, Soul are you okay?" Maka asked worried for her boyfriend thinking his black blood was acting up.

"Yeah just a thought I had." he told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Well now that you've been told everything you'll find your school uniforms hung and iorned in your closets." Francine told them before sending them to bed.

"Damn man your grams is crazy." Blackstar said as he and the others made their way to their rooms.

"Yeah but she's cool when she needs to be." Soul explained as he led Maka to the room they shared. Maka sighed as she removed her shoes.

"I cant believe we start our mission tomorrow." she siad as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Yeah. Think you can survive tiny tits?" Soul smirked as he noticed his girlfriend reach for her book she had beside her. But before she could finish Soul had her pinned. Her arms were above her head as his hands clasped over her wrist.

"S-Soul what are you doing?" she yelped as he bent down to kiss her lips. Maka moaned as his tounge trailed across her bottom lip trying to gain acess into her mouth. Maka quickly allowed him acess as she felt him lean his bottom half down ontop of her. She gasped softly as she felt his hard member press against her thin pants. Soul smirked as he removed his hold on her wrist only to move his hands down to cup her breast. Maka felt her face grow red as her self conciousness came into play.

"Come on Maka we've played this game before I've already seen you naked." Soul siad as he paused to allow her to gather her senses. Finally she smiled and allowed him to continue.

"Think my papa will ever find out you were the one to take my virginity?" Maka asked. Soul shivered abit as he removed her shirt and began his work on her pants.

"I think I should run when he finds out cause you wont have a partner when he catches me." he smiled. Maka smiled back as he finally began removing his cloths. Finally when both he and her were naked on the bed he continued his beginnig works. He began lightly nipping at Maka's neck as his left hand began messageing her brest and his right fingered her lower lips.

"So wet my little miester." he mused. Maka blushed again as he began to quicken his pace and add another finger. Finally he had her panting and moaning as she came close to her first climax. He smiled as she came minuets later.

"P-please Soul.." she whimpered as she clung to his forearms.

"Que por porfavor mi amour?" he asked in spanish knowing how much his foriegn launguage skills turned her on.

"Screw me." she growled. Soul laughed at her choice of words. Thats what he liked about her she barely cursed and even during the most intense of love makeing she refused to use any vulgar slang. Slowly he positioned himself at Maka's entrance.

"Ready love?" he asked as he studied his panting partner. A slow nodd was the only answer her recieved before he thrusted himself inside her. He began his steady thrusting as Maka moaned in pleasure. Sweat poured from both their faces as his pace quickened. Both teens were reaching their climax as they struggled to keep their voices down. In vain they cried eachothers names out as they came together.

"Think anyone heard?" Maka panted as Soul fell beside her.

"Dont wont to think about it right now." he whispered as he breathed heavily beside her. Maka could feel both his and hers wet come running down her legs.

"I need a bath unless I want to sleep with the evidence of our activity running down my leg." she laughed. Soul mearly nodded as he fell off the bed. Curseing about shaky legs and uncool miesters he went to run the shower water in their in room bathroom. Finally Soul returned and picked up the blonde bridal style.

"A bath my lady?" he asked as he carried her to the bathroom. Maka once again laughed as he placed her inside of the small bathtub. She was about to allow herself to fall into the watery shower when she yelped in surprise. Soul had fallen to his kness and had begun to lick the come from her thighs.

"S-Soul, please s-stop I-I cant..I can barely s-stand as it is." she whimpered as he continued to work his way to between her legs. After a few moments he reached his distination. Maka curled her left hand in his hair holding him in place as her other hand stayed firmly over her mouth as she tried to smother the silent cries comeing from her mouth. She felt Soul's tounge go deeper as he quickened his licking. Moaning she began to thrust herself into his face as she felt her stomach coil. She and he knew that she was at her limit. Soul brought his right hand up to her vigina as he added two fingers to his licking and began thrusting. Maka couldn't handle it as she screamed his name and came. Soul removed his fingers and lapped up her juices.

"Kay now you can clean up." he mused pulling away and leaning against the back of the tub. Maka sank to the floor unable to stand. Soul cocked his head as he watched his silent miester.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as he moved in closer thinking he had done something wrong. He didnt notice the sly smirk form on her face until she was in his face and attacking his mouth with her tounge. they finished their shower and got to bed with one look at the clock the two groaned. Five hours and they would be just normal kids in school trying to find a witch.


	5. spirits plan

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN SOUL EATER**

Spirit Albarn smiled as he hummed his way to Chupa Cobras. He had just returned from his latest mission which involved a discussion with the former Europeon Death sythes. The two in question had been his least favorite persons grandparents. A shudder went through him as he remeambered the old ladies fight she had with him.

"Man the women needs to take her meds she crazier than that Crona person with black blood. Suddenly he heard Blair's voice talking with a fellow worker.

"Right and then Sythey boy was like I love you and Maka went balistic and then just a few nights ago they didnt notice I had come home and I heard them going at it like no tomorrow. And I'll tell you I had no idea Maka chan was a screamer nya. Niether could walk right the next morning and it serves them right they had porr Blair chan up till four in the morning." Blair siad as she sat down. Spirit went white and rigid as he ran out of the building yelling for Stien. Said proffesor glanced up from his work as Marie opened the door to find a pale looking Spirit on the door step.

"Ah, senpie what brings you here?" Stien asked as he stood up and walked over to the couch that Marie was currently helping the death sythe to.

"My precious Maka chan lost her v-v-v -...oh I cant even say it. And she lost it to that weapon of hers." he cried. Marie quickly left to make tea as Stien tried to calm the hysterical man down.

"Calm down Spirit. I wondered why their wavelengths were closer I guess I know now." Stien siad enviously. "How I wish they would let me dissect them." he continued.

"Franken we do not experiment on students." Marie said as she took a seat beside the stitched up man.

"Yes ma'am." he said as Spirit continued to cry.

"What kind of father am I to let something like this happen." he moaned.

"Well they do live together and Soul is the only boy Maka has ever trusted. All the peices were there they just had to put them together. In all it was bound to happen." Stien said as he took the glass of tea from Marie.

"Spirit I would just calm down and wait till Maka got back from her missionand discuss this with her." Marie said calmly.

"Marie's right senpie its not like you can go to Europe and confront them about this now. They have an important mission that requires all their concentration and teachings. You would just mess it up not to mention killing your daughters boyfriend and weapon would make her hate you more." Stien stated as he finished his tea.

"Spirit?" Marie asked as the sythe remained still and quiet.

"I have a plan." he whispered. Stien sighed as he stood up.

"Lord Death wont allow it." he told his old partner.

"But he must Maka is going to be in so much trouble." Spirit siad happily.

"Your going to risk making Maka hate you forever and get your exwife involved in this?" Stien guessed.

"That's horrible Spirit." Marie yelped.

"It's the perfect plan Kami hates men an she'll hate that weapon more when I tell her what's happened." Spirit mused.

"And you do realize that she most likely wont even take your call." Stien said calmly as he began disecting a strange mix of a cat and a flamingo.

"No she wont take my call but a call from lord death will get her attention." he explained in a rush.

"Getting lord death involved now Spirit? Even if this plan of yours works niether women are going to speak to you again." the scientist stated as Spirit pranced around adding things to his plan.

"I will kill that little actopus head for deflowering my Maka chan." Spirit growled and dashed out the door.

"So do you think Spirit senpi will succede in his plan?" Marie asked. Stien shrugged as he continued his disection.

"Possibly only half of his plan because most of them backfire." the teacher mused as he cut open the creatures heart.


	6. and so their search begins

**DISCLAIMER: OK NO ONE READS THESE SO FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

"Good thing we're starting this thing on the first day of their lessons." Liz said as she and Patty drug a still primping kid into the kitchen. The seven of them had on the standard red and black school uniform. Soul smiled as he fixed his black tie and adjusted his black pants. Blackstar was busy being held down by Maka as Tsubaki tried to finish dressing him.

"Ok so we have our idenities ready and everything we need." Maka asked as they finally finished with the ninja. At everyones nodd they began their walk to the school. Kid had his skateboard out and was leading slightly as Soul led them to the school. Maka felt Soul's wavelength quiver slightly as the school came into sight.

"Hey you okay?" She asked as he led the group through the gate.

"Hmm, yeah just a little nervous dont worry." he smiled. His shark like teeth gleamed as the sun cought them.

"Hey look big sis this fountains so pretty!" Patty called as the group moved forward. Kid suddenly had an episode as he took notice of its symmetry. Blackstar laughed as Liz one again took to calming the mini death god down. Tsubaki sighed as Blackstar began laughing hysterically at the sight.

"Maka." Soul whispered as he glanced over at her.

"Right..soul perception." she whispered as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the souls of the students. Soul and the others waited patiantly as Maka searched for the reason they were there. Maka shook her head as she looked at her group.

"Nothing." she announced sadly.

"Hey it's ok maybe she aint here yet." Tsubaki said kindly.

"Yeah maybe they heard the great Blackstar is here and she got frightened away." Blackstar put in before laughing again.

"Yeah and I dress in drag and do the hula before dinner everynight." Soul laughed as he led the others inside.

"Their journey has just begun." Lord death said as Stien and Spirit watched the teens through the giant mirror.

"Do you think they can make it?" Spirit asked as he watched the group take a seat in a large classroom.

"They have to experiance these things Spirit and locating a witch while not bringing attention to themselves will be trickier than they think." Death said calmly.

"I believe this will be an enteresting study. What do you think senpie? Maybe Maka will get a new suitor for Soul to compete against." Stien mused. Spirit looked pale before he began crying.

"Shinigami chop!" Death said before decking out the poor man.

"There that should shut him up for awhile." he stated before turning back to the mirror.

Maka glanced back to the back of the history room. A small girl with black hair and dark brown eyes stared back at her. She looked emotionless as the teacher drowned on about the rules. True to her nature she began taking notes while keeping her soul perception on the strange girl. At first when the girl had entered the room Maka had thought she had made a mistake. Kid had suggested she search the soul's of those who entered the room but when she had entered her soul wasnt the normal color of a pure soul. Nor was it the color of a prekishin or witch. It was a greenish black.

"So strange." she whispered as the girl left for the library.

"Whats strange?" Soul asked as he leaned back into her desk. Blackstar sat on his desk as Tsubaki sat beside him.

"Did you find something?" Kid asked as he sat between Liz and Patty.

"I think so. That girl who just left. Her soul was a greenish black. I've never seen or heard of a soul like that." Maka explained. Kid closed his eyes in thought as he tried to recall anything about that.

"Well maybe it's just nothing?" Tsubaki suggested. Maka shook her head as she placed her head on the table. Useing her perception skills hurt her eyes if she used it for any prolonged time. Soul ran his fingers through her hair in comfort as the girl moaned in despereation and frustration.

"Maybe we can talk with your dad about it." Soul suggested to Kid as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Maybe. Well Liz patty next lesson come on." Kid siad as he led his weapons away.

"Blackstar we have math next lets go." Tsubaki said as she drug Blackstar away from a group of girls.

"Well we wont see them till fourth which is band, anyway we have english your favorite subject." Soul mused. Maka shot him a confused look.

"It deals with reading I'll sleep and you do your smart girl thing." he explained as he pushed her up the stairs. As they passed the library a tall dar haired boy pushed himself from the wall. His bangs hid his eyes as he followed a few feet behind. Soul quickly took notice of their persuer wondering if Maka had noticed as well.

"Hey I think we're being followed." Soul whispered. Maka glanced up surprise written on her face. Quickly she took out a compact mirror Liz had given her and check behind them. Indeed the boy was watching them discreetly as he followed behind.

"Why didnt I sense him?" she asked.

"Use perception." Soul whispered back. Maka tried but a sharp sting behind her eyes stopped her as she hissed in pain.

" I cant I used it to much last period." she growled in defeat. Soul nodded as he positioned himself to protect her if their compony tried anything. As they took their seats in the back of the room Soul watched the door. Maka was still out of it so for the period it was useless trying to get information. the boy who had been following them had taken a seat up front next to the door.


	7. witch rin

Anger and confusion clouded Yuki's mind as she read through the student handbook. It was the same as always just like their teachers lecture he was giving now. Out of respect she pretended to listen. Instead she turned her attention to the seven new students who were sitting across the room from her. Being in the back hand it's benifits as she had full view of them. The blonde with pigtails was writing the teachers lecture vigurosly. Testy little thing she was. Yuki had to be careful she was pretty sure the little girl had already developed a suspision to her. Finally the teacher finished his speech and decided on a free day so the class could mingle. She would have none of that.

"May I be excused to go to the library?" She asked kindly. She awaited the teachers approval before gathering her things and leaving the room. Quietly she acended the stairs for the second story of the academy.

"Those kids are they the ones I've been having those premenitions about?" she wondered as she griped her messenger bag tighter. I could feel their power, they were much stronger than the other students. Not to mention the white haired boy had a insane vibe comeing off him much like the black blood she had incountered at the last witch meeting. Fear shot through her. Could medusa have sent them. Had she managed to create a kishin like she had bragged that day. No she would have been stopped Lord Death had people stationed here as well. But that death sythe had been evil hadnt he could Medusa have used this chance to bring the kishin here?

"Hey Rin!" came an enthusiastic greeting beside her. Yuki turned to the voice that had used her witch name.

"Alex." she greeted monotonly.

"Oh dont be like that I mean come on It's the first day of school your usually more happy." he continued as they entered the library. It seemed they were the only ones in there.

"Go find your twin I need to hold a meeting I'll be in the astronomy section when you return." Yuki ordered. Alex nodded as he dissapered out the door. Yuki growled as her fangs bite into her lip drawing blood. Quickly she ran her tounge across the cut licking away the red liquid. No one here knew of her and her gaurds identity so she figured they be safe. After finding a table in the back of the library she picked out a book and began to read and wait for her friends. Maybe she was over reacting the new students could just be extra sensitive to the supernatural world.

"You had better have a good reason for getting me out of martial arts." Zach snarled as he took a seat across from her.

"This is a music academy Zachery not a combat zone. Besides I think we have compony." Yuki stated as Alex jumped on the table and crossed his legs.

"Really? Like who I could use a good fight...or dinner." he mused as he pulled his brother into the seat beside him.

"Do you ever think of more than food?" Yuki snarled as she closed her book.

"Yeah you." Zach smiled.

"Sweet. No I mean Either Witch Medusa has found us or we have a new problem. Those new students have a strange power auror comeing from them." she explained.

"You mean the ones that transfered here from America?" Alex asked. Yuki nodded as she studied her friends. Zach made a small cut on his wrist with his fangs before sucking at the blooded wound.

"If they find out that we're vampire's it could be bad. We dont have soul's like others and..." Yuki started before Zach interrupted.

"We dont have souls you are only half vampire and half witch you have a soul." he corrected her. Yuki sighed he always made a point to contridict her. As the boy's aurgued Yuki reopened her book on kishin and weapon links. She had found the book in the head witches room and stolen it. Niether Zach nor Alex understood her full fear. Of course she had only known them since the age of six. With no prior memories of the world before then.

"Hey Rin are we gonna spy on them?" Alex asked as he and Zach moved in closer to hear her answer.

"Stop useing my witch name in public and yes we will play spy for a bit." Yuki smiled as she stood up.

"They bells about to ring. I trust you can be mature adults and not get cought and killed by these new enimies." Yuki asked.

"Please. Besides what makes them enemy?" Zach asked.

"Until we find out if their on our side then they are enemy." Yuki stated as she walked away.

"Is it me or is she getting more distant as the years go on." Alex asked. Zach mearly shrugged as he placed an arm around his twin an marched after their leader.


	8. the first lessons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN SOUL EATER OR ITS CREATION**

Kid wept as his biology teacher once again tried to give him the papers for the class.

"What is going on here mr. Thompson?" the wild grey haired lady snarled as she finally gave up her paper attempt.

"Sorry ma'am but he has a symmetry problem it's sort of an OCD he has." Liz tried to reason. Patty laughed hystericlly as Kid continued to cry and state that he was a piece of trash.

"The paper, mr. Tompson is here on your desk please see that you get it signed so that your alligable for the labs we have." she said before leaving the room.

"Great Kid you already made a sceptical of yourself." Liz hissed as she took her seat behind her miester. The class in question was laughing at the three new students as Liz ordered Patty to do her scary thing.

"Get your fat useless ass off that ground right now." Patty growled. Both Kid and the students shot to their seats scared of the blonde haired girl.

"Okay she's scary." Alex whispered as he noted it down in his notebook. The three Thompsons seemed highly amusing in his opinion. But as Rin had said they did have a certain power spark that others didnt. He wondered vauguly if his brother was finding his targets just as enteresting. Suddenly Mrs. Oslen returned to the room looking much calmer than we she had left. Laughing Alex figured the class would be more enteresting this year.

"Alright class. As I was saying before our little episode. Those papers are your ticket to getting an A in this class." she instructed. Alex sighed as he continued to write in his notebook. Useing his pure vampire senses he concentrated on the three subjects before him. Their blood smelled pretty normal; well at least the girls did, but the boy's smelt dead.

"Curious." he mused as he noted it down. The class went on uneventful as Alex continued his notes undisturbed.

"Tsubaki is this right?" Blackstar asked as he tried not to scream. The young assasin was finding out that math wasnt his strong point.

"Sorry, I'm guessing Maka isnt going to find this class easy either." Tsubaki said quietly as the teacher walked past them. Blackstar growled as he stood up.

"I am god and this flimsy paper filled with confuseing numbers ill's me take it away" he yelled. Tsubaki felt her head hit the desk a their teacher Mr. Tibbs walked over to him. At the beginning of class Tsubaki had realised he wasnt the nicest of teachers.

"Well excuse us your majesty. I guess you do deserve better." he snarled.

"Damn right bout time people began noticing my godlyness." Blackstar smirked. Tsubaki once again groaned as the teacher handed the boy a small pink paper.

"The principle will escort you to our Gods quarters." Tibbs smiled as he led the boy from the room. The quiet of the room gave the young ninja weapon a sense of fear.

"Your friend isnt very bright is he." came a monotoned voice behind her. Tsubaki turned quickly to the girl Maka had pointed out the class before.

"He's just very eccentric." Tsubaki said as she tried to hide her fear. The girl smiled as she extended her hand to the weapon.

"My names Yuki, according to our teacher your Tsubaki and god boy is Blackstar." Yuki smiled as Tsubaki hesitated.

"What I wont bite...hard." Yuki laughed as she smiled showing her teeth. Tsubaki shivered but took the girls hand nonetheless. Her wavelength was strange to the weapon as their hands met.

"So have you been here long?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"No not really. Only since my JR. high years." Yuki smiled kindly.


	9. Band, computers, andWES?

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. AND IM SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS MY COMPUTER KEYS TEND TO STICK OR NOT BE OF USE. GETS RATHER ANNOYING BUT I DIGRESS ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC. AND TO TO HiHelloIWeird HERE'S YOUR VAMPIRE POV YOU WANTED THERE'S ANOTHER VAMP FIC ON HERE WHERE SOUL'S THE VAMP JUICY I KNOW. WELL ANY WAY SHOUT OUT REMEMBER MESSAGE ME OR ANNONOMASULY REVIEW COUSE MY EMAIL SUXS SO I CANT READ NORMAL REVIEWS SORRY. BUT I LOVE FEED BACK.**

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for the seven friends. Kid flopped down in his seat exhausted as Liz and Patty patted his back.

"It's only been four hours how can this school operate like this?" Liz asked as she flipped through her homework planner. She had bought it just because it was a cute powder pink; not planning on useing it for homework reminding.

"Has homework always existed?" Patty asked curiously. Soul cocked an eyebrow at the question before turning to his girlfriend.

"If I find out shibusen doesnt give out homework and it's just been a stupid reason to get me to pay attention I will lock your books away." Soul growled. Maka quickly shut the weapon up by fixing him with a deathly glare. Suddenly Blackstar and Tsubaki sat down beside them both looking worse for ware.

"I got a detention for the next three weeks they can't give a god like me detention!" Blackstar yelled.

"If you don't shut up they'll give you more moron." Maka hissed. Blackstar continued his rant as his ninja partner tried to calm him down. Soul took the oppurtunity to continue his disscusion from their earlier English class.

"Well band class is next so dont be late I have a feeling that we might run into some trouble. Most of this school knows me from my younger years as your father pointed out before we left. I wasnt really the most liked person in the school. I was known as a prodigy my brother Wes was older and already a musical mastermind. Everyone figured I'd be the same way. I learned every instrument out there just to gain my parents love and affection but when I came here I was Wes' little brother prodigy of the Evans family. Everyone dispised me. I strived to be first at everything just as Wes had. But it got me in worse no friends even the teachers hated me." Soul growled. " Justin Traverns has been in competition with me for years and sadly now that i've returned he will not stop even if he has to hurt one of you." he finished. His friends remained quiet as he finished is explination.

"Dude I didn't know your past was that scandelous." Kid said as he fixed his uniform. Soul mearly nodded as he continued to nibble into his pizza.

"Hear anything?" Zach asked as he attempted to steal one of her fries that covered her plate.

"No and do that and I'll drink your blood." Yuki snarled as she made a grab at the water bottle the boy had on his plate.

"No as in nothing interesting or no as in for once you cant hear anything?" Alex said as he shoved the last of his pizza in his already full mouth.

"I mean nothing a good mind reading cant do so if you please swallow. Zach I would like you to monitor the little brats for me during computers." She said indicating Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Kay, but doesnt the abusive pigtailed girl and her friend have computers after band as well? Not to mention you." he said as he patted his choking brother on the back.

"Diffrent teachers I'll watch the albino and goldy locks." Yuki sated as she stood.

"So that leaves me with the comedy trio...great more humor." Alex laughed. both Yuki and Zach glanced at eachother before smaking the boy over the head.

"Act like a creature of the night and get wise." Yuki snarled before leading the group to band. Being a vampire had it's quirks true she wasnt a true vampire; example being she had a soul, Zach had bitten her at age ten. Another example she aged although she would stop ageing at tweanty so she would at least get to fake the drinking ID she wanted. Also like normal vampires she required blood just not every night like her two friends. Once a month she cornered a boy and used her sex appeal to get the blood she needed let them get a dizzy spell help them back on their feet and mind swipe them. Life was good but so was that albino's blood. She had caught a good wiff of it when he passed her in the hall to lunch. Something dark and insane ran through his vains and if his auror felt insane his blood had to be something like a drug for her. Something she had to have. A large insane sadistic grin crossed her face as she began to laugh uncontrolably.

"Ah, Rin your scareing people." Alex whispered as they noticed the crowd of band students looking at them.

"Oh, sorry I was just remembering a movie I watched recently." she said as she left the boys to get her flute. Damn that had been a close call she rarely let insanity get to her...ok so that was a lie she loved it but she could control it somewhat. Suddenly a blonde pigtail caught her eye. hmmm, so the girl's instrument locker was next to her's sweet this made things so easy.

"Oh, hi I'm Yuki your one of the new kids right?" Yuki asked. Plan make nice with the new kids in action.

"Um, yeah, your Yuki right." Maka smiled Yuki nodded noteing how she smelled somewhat similar to her albino friend Soul.

"You play the flute?" Yuki asked as Maka retrived said insrtument carefully tucking it against her as if it would break.

"Yeah Soul got it for me as a gift. He's my boyfriend, the albino talking with the blue haired guy and the blackhaired boy." Maka said as they began walking to their seats. Yuki smiled as Maka continued to introduce her friends as they took their seats.

"Interesting information I wish my friends were as interesting but sadly their just idiots." Yuki laughed. Maka joined her and suddenly Yuki was hit by the smell of the insane blood she had smelt earlier.

"Hey Maka do you have any tape?" Soul asked as he hovered between the two girls. Yuki had to hold her breath and look away as the flesh of Soul's neck became visible to her. Usually blood and sex went hand in hand for her and her friends it's what vampires did and how she had been bitten luckily she had been spared the rape case. A sudden chill went up her spine as she felt Zach and Alex invade her mind.

'** Hey chika cool it with the hot guy vibes we feed from you and our bond is getting a hard on from your albino boy.' ** Zach growled.

**' Yeah I just screwed a chick last night I dont need your play by play when I close my eye's tonight or later for that matter.' **Alex put in.

**' Now you know how I fell when you two decide to make me watch your fucks.'** Yuki snarled. She hated that about the bond they shared if a vampire feeds from you once they immediatly get acess to your thoughts. Sure you could block them out and try to not invade privacy but boy's were idiots sometimes and couldnt keep privacy. Gross imagry. But in the case of the twins and her they were family linked by Zach and his bite.

"Stupid brother." Yuki growled unaware of the two people beside her now staring.

"You say something Yuki?" Maka asked. Crap lie fast Rin or you could just...alright lie.

"My brother Zach I made a bet with him that our new music teacher this year would be old and bald and by the looks he's getting while comeing out of the office I lost." Yuki said as she eye's the screaming girls around the teachers office.

"Alright class settle down please." he ordered as he took his place at the podium. Maka felt her jaw drop and was sure she had whiplash from her head turning to face her friends and boyfriend. Soul's face drained of blood much to Yuki's displeasure only to turn redder than a tomato an instant later.

"WESLEY WHAT THE HELL!" Soul yelped his voice climbing two octaves to mactch Maka's screams when she saw a cute puppy...or had an A in her homework Soul could never tell.

"Oh hey Soul." Wes waved as he studied the class names.

"Don't just wave Wes you owe me an explanation if your here then where's mother and father damnit you better have an explanation you werent even here last I heard." Soul yelped. Wes wisely waited for his younger brother to calm down before he cleared his throat.

"I am your new band director Wes Evans you can either call me Wes or Mr. Evans My younger brother most of you know is Soul I was asked to fill in for your old director and plus this seemed interesting and Soul detention for cussing out your teacher." Wes said as he turned to the bored and began writing down dates and other musical things Maka didn't understand.

"Your boyfriend isn't very smart is he?" Yuki asked as she eye's Maka.

"No not sometimes. But seeing his brother did suprise him he was in another country last we heard." Maka said trying to justify her boyfriends wounded ego. Yuki nodded. This was good info and giving the fact that today seemed to be straining the new students she could use her gift tonight when they slept. But she needed to get at least one of their minds on Medusa.

"Have you ever heard of the gorgon Medusa?" Yuki asked innocently. She smelt Maka's blood drain as the girl drew a few shaky breathes.

"Um, what do you mean?" she asked as she fingered the instrument.

" She had snakes for hair and turned people to stone." Yuki said calmly Maka untensed beside her. Good so she did no something about Medusa.

"Wasn't she the women in Greed myths that had two other sisters." Maka asked clearly trying to clam her nerves. yuki nodded skillfully hideing her smile. The rest of class went by with the usual Soul fighting Wes and getting another detintion.

"You really should just let it go. He's here big deal." Kid said as he and the thompson sisters readied to go to their next class. Soul shook his head as he said goodbye to the three and waved his salutations to Blackstar and Tsubaki before dragging his girlfriend to the computer class in the basement. Soul knew that computers were not something his friends new how to deal with. Well the twins and Kid maybe but even though Death City had computers the assaisin duo and Maka were tecnologiclly retarded. On cue Maka set down beside Soul clueless of what to do. Soul smiled as he turned on the pc infront of him. Maka jumped when her guided her hand to turn her's on. Intrest and excitement filled her face as the screen showed the login background. Soul had already positioned himself for a comfy fly by class. The teacher then walked in and began passing out papers to each of them. Maka quickly ran over the instructions and glared at her partner.

"What the heck is a harddrive and if it means some guy with a hard on driving into something I will hit you till your unconcious." Maka snarled. Soul gave her a lazy look before pointing to the tower between them.

"Those little slots are the things you put discs of other things into that have infor then it's transferred to your computer and placed on the memory or hardrive for the pc." Soul explained. Maka blinked a light shade of red crossing her cheeks.

"Cute," he mused as he cupped her chin. "your lost in this place aren't you." Maka nodded as he lightly kissed her lips. Before the girl could react the teacher was already speaking. Once the class had been tought to log in Soul was emmersed in his pc changing and playing with strange machine. Maka watched confused only hitting buttons that Soul clicked on vigurously. Soul chuckled at the girls varoius meeps and squeaks. Finally he glanced over to her computer and nearly faced palmed. Somehow she had broken the spyware and school blocks because various pop ups and things x rated were all over the place and Maka was sinking deep to the floor in embarassment. Soul knew right now would not be a good time to crack a joke but smarts and timeing had left his mind at the start of class.

"What were you looking at bookworm?" he asked as he began to get rid of the pop ups. They were lucky they decided to sit in back away from the tachers desk and prying eyes.

"I was just clicking things." Maka mumbled as she tried to hide her embarassment. Soul sighed as he held her hand and placed her on a game of solitare provided by the preenstalled computer games.

"Play and obey you know how to play solitare you beat me at it at home." Soul mused before returning back to his hearphones which he had taken out of his mp3 and plugged into his computer. Yuki who had been lazily reading on the internet laughed.

"FOOLISH OBJECT YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO LISTEN AND OBEY ME!" Blackstar yelled as random things just kept flashing at him and virius warnings popped up.

"Um, Blackstar maybe you shouldn't keep kicking it." Tsubaki suggested. Quietly the students and teacher watched as the new students broke the computer infront of them.

"Damn I bet Maka and Soul didn't have this problem." Blackstar said as he held another detention slip. Tsubaki mearly shook her head as she lead her partner to the principles office.

Zach sighed had Rin been able to deal with this that blue haired freak was more out of control than her when she had insanity take over or Alex when he had chocolate.

"What Perfect symettry!" Kid exclaimed joyviantly.

"Kid it's a plant." Liz said as she looked up from her personality test they were required to take for the english teacher.

"Yay Kid finally learned to talk to plants." Patty laughed. Liz sighed she seroiusly needed a vacation or group theropy. None of the other students seemed interested probably because most had met them earlier. once again Liz sighed. Nope normal people didnt have this problem even normal siblings didnt have this problem. Of course since their birth they hadn't been exactly normal.

"Kid suck it up and finish your damn paper Patty calm down." Liz snapped causing the two to behave instantly.

"She has to be the normal one not once has she had a freak out unlike her two siblings." Alex noted. Casually he glanced down at his own paper before randomly putting out answers.


	10. Soul's cousin

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER**

"Damnit I cant believe our first day was nothing but a complete waste the only thing I found was a strange girl named Yuki." Maka growled as her and her friends walked home. Tsubaki nodded as she led Blackstar into the house. Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"We can ask nana and gramps about the soul if you want. Lord Death said they were to help us." he said as Kid and the twins marched past. Maka nodded as they went up to their shared room.

"Will sex make you feel better?" Soul asked already feeling his pants tighten.

"No it will only make you feel better." she said before tossing a small case to him. Soul unzipped the bag and peered in before quickly shutting it with a low growl.

"What? You need release and I want some fun." she teased as Soul threw the vibrater back at her.

"Your a twisted little miester arent you." Soul laughed as he put away his books.

"WHAT FO YOU MEAN YOU GOT DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Francine Evans screeched. Both Soul and Maka dashed from the room to find his nana holding his gramps in sythe form.

"Nana we dont kill the students of DWMA you know that." Soul said as he kissed his nana's cheek. Blackstar mearly nodded from behind Tsubaki as she shielded his body.

"SOUL TELL THIS IDIOT WHAT I DO TO PUNISH THOSE WHO ARE BAD IN SCHOOL!" she continued to yell. By this time Francis had returned to his human form and was now leaning coolly against the wall beside Maka. Kid and his pistols had also arrived to watch the match.

"If a child is punished at school they are punished twice as harsh at home." Soul said as he kept a calm hand on his nana's shoulder. Maka sighed before returning to her shared room. Outside with the others she could hear Blackstars yells and Soul's useless attempt at stopping the crazy old lady. Taking out her math homework she began trying to work out the two pages all the while debating calling lord death.

"Soul help me!" Blackstar squeaked as he wielded Tsubaki in her demon sword mode.

"Sorry man but once grams starts she wont stop try being six and avoiding gramps blade. It was killer." Soul explained as his friend rolled left to avaoid the older sythe.

"Poor idiot. Your grandmother can fight." Kid said amused at the young assasin being beat by the old couple.

"I dont get it he can win against anybody at school but the old lady beats him with just a few swings.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" the older couple yelled.

"HELL YEAH BRING IT ON GRANNY!" Blackstar yelled. Tsubaki made a meeping sound as Soul noticed Maka peering out from the door. As his grandparents witch hunter filled the hall debri began to fall.

"You know I found something weird at school today and I was wondering if you knew anything Mrs. Evans." Maka suddenly spoke up. All at once everything stopped.

"Finally someone ask a question about something kishin related." Francine grinned. Once again Francis changed back and popped his joints.

"I'm getting to old for this." he moaned as he placed his arm on his grandsons head.

"Take my advice Soul dont marry a woman who hates retirement." he told him before finding an abandon chair near the hall vanity.

"I'll keep that in mind...Hey Maka promise me you can handle retirement if I buy a house whereever you want." Soul called as he noticed the light blush form on her cheeks.

"We can discuss this at the table like mature adults. Francis order pizza and Kid call your father." Francine ordered at once people began running around to follow the old ladies comand. Maka and Soul both sighed as they followed their friends downstairs.

"So do you mean the whole buy me a home where ever thing?" Maka asked as she grabbed his hand a made a quick detour into the library. Soul smirked as he nodded and closed the door of the room. The albino teenager pressed her against the far wall and began kissing her lips with pure passion.

"How long do you think we have?" he asked as he released for air.

"Enough for a quickie." Maka panted as she pressed the palm of her right hand against his groin. Soul growled as his forehead met hers.

"I have a week till your period usually the sex play comes after what changed.

"Hormaonal rage." she purred as they continued their earlier kissing.

"So where did the girl and my grandson get off to?" Francine asked as Lord death appeared in the mirror. Spirit, Stien, and Marie stood behind him.

"YOU'VE LOST MY DAUGHTER YOU OLD HAG!" Spirit yelled as he tried to jump through the mirror.

"Don't call my wife and old hag you womanizing bastard!" Francis snarled. All occupants watched as the three aurgued not noticing the two missing tennagers walk in.

"Papa stop bothering Soul's grandparents." Maka said angrily. Soul ran his fingers through the girls hair.

"Anyway sythe miester Maka Francine tells us you may have found a strange soul at the school." death said as he eyed the two teens.

"Yes sir. She had a greenish purple soul nothing like a witch or even a pure human soul. Is it a type of kishin?" Maka asked. Silence issued as Lord Death thought over the information.

"Well this is new isnt it Lord Death." Stien mused.

"Yes indeed it seems the soul you've discribed is that of a vampire halfling. As you know a witches soul is purple and a pure vampires is green." death explained. Maka nodded as she continued to think on the girl.

"So Yuki is a vampire halfling." Tsubaki confirmed.

"Yes Yuki Rin, the target you were sent here to find. Her flunkies are pure vampires said to have no souls but the truth is it's just hidden Maka with your soul perception would notice it." Death stated.

"Wait you were sent here to find Yuki Rin? Soul's cousin?" Francine asked. All eye's turned to the elderly woman.

"Witch Rin is my cousin?" Soul yelped.


	11. Past revealed

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN SOUL EATER ...YEAH I DO JUST DONT TELL ANYBODY**

Soul and the others stared at the adults in confusion before Blackstar swallowed his pizza and laughed.

"So Soul has a witch for a cousin so what." he replied.

"The question is how come I didn't know." Soul said eyeing his grandparents. Both adults looked at oneanother before sighing.

"Francis you tell him." Francine said as she nibbled on her own pizza. All eyes turned to the elder Evans. Francis cleared his throat before he leaned back in his chair and began.

"Soul as you know your our youngest grandchild in the family and a weapon like myself. But a few months before you were born your aunt Merium had a little girl named Rin. But your aunt Merium wasnt married at the time. Turns out she had messed around with a powerful wizard and you know how the family treats outsiders and bastard chidren." Francis said.

"Yeah it's just as bad as being a weapon. Punishable by death if they had their way." Soul snarled pure hatred forming around his words.

"Exactly. Well your aunt decided to ask us for help she told us to take the girl and hide her away so we did. We took her to an old friend of ours who raised her as their own. We lost contact with her after she turned ten her family was masacured by vampires. With your information we have once again discovered where she is." Francine finished. Soul groaned as he placed his head on the table.

"Soul having a cousin who's a witch isnt that bad. I have a cousin who's staying in an insane asylum." Maka whispered to him.

"Speaking of children out of wedlock Maka, Soul do the two of you have anything to tell me?" Spirit asked. Both teens shook their heads utterly confused. Spirit growled in frustration as he was held back from jumping through the mirror. Stien and Marie sighed before Death spoke up.

"Spirit found out the two of you aare in a relationship from eavesdropping on Blair." he announced. Maka and Soul froze each going noticably paler. Their friends watched as Spirit got loose from his restraints and jumped forward. Soul screamed high enough to rival Blackstars scream when he had been found cheating by Stien.

"Get back here you little octopus headed punk!" Spirit yelled. Maka quickly gave chase holding her book in her hand over her head.

"Papa dont kill him!" she screamed.

"This is a pointless battle their just dateing." Marie pointed out. All five friends blushed as they looked away from the adults. Francine laughed at her grandsons action before Francis gave her a look.

"I take it you five know more about the lives of your friends here." Death asked. The group nodded before Maka began pleading with her father. Spirit held a squirming Soul at arms length his sythe blades pressing against the young boy's skin drawing small black blood spots.

"PUT MY GRANDSON DOWN BRAT!" Francine growled as she pointed her own sythe weapon at the elder red head.

"He's been sleeping with Maka!" Spirit yelled.

"I DONT CARE IF HE SLEPT WITH YOUR WIFE YOU DRAW ANYMORE BLOOD AND I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!" Francine snapped. The standoff lasted for several more minuets before Spirit released the whimpereing weapon. Maka quickly ran to his side and hugged him before turning to her father.

"Dont you ever touch him again." she hissed.

"Sorry that must be a previlage only for you." Spirit snarled back his blades still out. Soul held Maka close ready to protect her if needed.

"Damn right." Maka smirked as cheers rang out behind her.

"Good boy Soullivan you got yourself a keeper." Francis said as he reflected in his sythe form.

Rin stared shocked at the news she had just heard. From her pearch outside the diningroom window she had a full view of the occupants inside. Needless to say they didnt work for Medusa. She cursed lightly though. So the albino was her cousin guess that meant no tasteing his blood. Her memories from the years before her bite was foggy as it were but they seemed to know all about her. To think they were her true family did surprise her.

"What did you find?" Zach asked as he stood behind her.

"My family." Rin whispered as she slid to the ground. Alex glanced at his brother before the two joined her below the window.

"Are you happy?" Alex asked. Rin remained quiet before giving a small shrug.

"I guess but I've always known I was diffrent from my family but to find out so suddenly that my own mother gave me up and my cousin is a deathsythe for Shinigami sama it's just confusing." Rin explained. Zach nodded before standing up.

"They've been sent to find you for some reason so you might want to decide rather we should run or stay." he noted before dissapering in the shadows. Alex turned to face the distressed teen before following his twin.

"What should I do?" she pondered before she sat up and took one last glance at the figures inside.

"I guess I'll stay and see where this ride leads me." she mused before walking away.

"Oh, man Medusa is going to be really upset. She knows already." Eureka croaked as she hopped out from behind a bush. Her frog form fell to the ground as she tried to think of a way to tell the witch.


	12. medusa arrives

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER**

"So Spirit are you mad at me or anything?" Soul asked as he and Spirit walked out in the garden alone. Soul kept a few feet between them as they walked toward the lake. Maka had been taken aside by Lord Death to discuss his cousin so Death sythe had decided to kidnapped the poor albino.

"Your dateing my only daughter." Spirit said as he starred at his reflection on the waters surface. Soul joined the mumbling parent as he studied his own reflection. It had changed since he was younger. His face was more brod and his eyes were still bright. The eeri look he had was now a bit more prominent and his build was still feminin to a point.

"Maka trust you." Spirit growled.

"I know." Soul said as he kicked a pebble by his foot into the water.

"She use to be such a daddy's girl. Why does she hate me?" he questioned as Soul shot him a strange look.

"Seriously you don't know?" Soul growled as he made a quick run through of the womanizer beside him.

"I know she hates me because of what I did to her mother but..." he began.

"But what?" the young weapon asked. Spirit remained quiet before he walked over to the bench beside him.

"I haven't given her anything she needs. I'm a useless parent and because of me her abandanment issues and self conciousness is messed up." he wept. Soul remained silent. Maka was strong and yeah Spirit had wounded her but the miester he knew still had a love for him deep in her heart.

"She loves you she just has a hard time showing it. Exspecially since everytime we see you your with a woman or being creepy." Soul said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your being careful with her?" Spirit asked suddenly. Soul noddded once again thinking of the blonde inside. She was fragile that much he knew even if her courage made her strong.

"I love her I would die before I hurt her. I already cause her pain. Besides unlike you I dont plan on leaving her." Soul snarled before leaving to walk back to the house.

"SOUL EATER!" Spirit called. Soul paused but didnt bother turning to face the man.

"Keep her safe and treat her better than I can." he stated before passing the stunned albino and entering his grandparents home. Was Spirit just allowing him to take his daughter? Soul released a held breath before two pigtails and forest green eyes barred into his ruby red ones.

"M-Maka?" he stuttered. How uncool.

"What did papa say?" she asked out of breath. Should he tell her? Her face was mixed with both curiosity and worry. Soul smirked before pushing her against a tree and kissed her lips. Maka moaned as she leaned in. Soul's tounge darted across her lower lip causing the young miester to gasp. His tounge plunged as they began dancing for domination. Carefully Maka ran her hands up her boyfriends red button up uniform top. As predicted Soul ran his hands down to her butt. Both groaned and intensified the kiss. Finally the broke apart only for Soul to begin teasing and licking her ear and lower neck. Maka laughed as he tickled her arm.

"Soul what has gotten into you?" she asked as he continued to play with her.

"Isnt it obvious Maka- chan your papa said I could have you." Soul smiled. Dout filled Maka's eye's as she starred at her partner.

"He said that? But doesnt it sound abit like he's selling me?" she questioned. Soul remained silent before gently rubbing her hand.

"Do you think i'm buying you?" he asked casually. Now it was Maka's turn to remain silent. Soul waited patiantly for her voice to return watching as she began her careful thought process. Finally she smiled and closed her eye's.

"No Soul I don't do you think your buying me?" she asked curiously.

"Would you be mad? Personally I think your a good envestment to have. But I'm not going to force you." he explained as he turned to the lake behind him. Maka smirked before placing her hands around his chest.

"So how much do I cost?" Maka asked slyly as she licked his ear. Soul shivered in pleasure before composing himself.

"You cost more than I can pay I'm afraid. The whole world could not afford you. But I will die for you and I will serve you my master, my soul, my other half." he whispered as he turned to face her.

"Come on bookworm we have school tomorrow." he laughed as he led them to his room.

Medusa schreeched as she shot her vector arrows toward Eureka. Quickly the frog witch doged behind the immortal werewolf Free.

"Ribbit I couldnt help it Lord Death would have been suspicious and not to mention those old fools." Eureka rushed out.

"If you had been watching the girl better then this wouldnt have happened." Mizune replied cooly. Free sighed as he glanced down at the frog witch.

"True she should have watched more closely. She had already known I was after her. If she get's to Soul Eater we could have a problem." Medusa hissed.

"What should we do then Lady Medusa?" Free asked the snake witch. Medusa smiled as she motioned to a dark room behind her.

"I believe it's time to reintroduce the dream team to my favorite child." the witch laughed as a large figure emerged from the shadows.

"Crona, Ragnorok how would you like to see your old classmates again?" Mesusa asked.

"It would be a pleasure to serve you Lady Medusa." Crona bowed as a phycotic smile streached across his face.

"Yes Lady Medusa a real pleasure." Ragnorok agreed as he flashed the same smile. Medusa smiled as she formed her newest plan.


	13. battle of the sythe miester and snake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Tsubaki groaned as Blackstar once again found his way to the schools roof. His yell's of godliness reached across the school yard an the many unnerved and curious students stared attentive at him.

"Blackstar Maka and Lord Death said stay normal not show off!" she yelped as she tried to tug the young ninja off the ledge. By now people were pointing and sirens from police car's sounded in the distance.

"HAHA LIKE THEY CAN COMPARE TO A GOD LIKE ME. SORRY MORTALS BUT I BLACKSTAR WILL BE EVEN STRONGER THAN LORD DEATH!" Blackstar cheered. Tsubaki face plamed at her miesters ignorance. His inmature laughter rang in the air as twealve cop cars arrived outside the school yard.

"Um, Blackstar not that I disagree with your logic but cops are here." Tsubaki said calmly.

"Let them this is going to be perfect." he smirked. The plan was going perfect and he was the star.

"Kid stop it!" Liz snarled as she and Patty tried to get their miester off the ground. Currently Kid was having his mental breakdown in the biology room.

"But the frog it's not cut symmetriclly!" he groaned, "I'm trash, filth, scum of earth. One who desrves death!" Patty fell to the ground in uncontroled laughter as her sister once again attempted to get the son of death's attention. The biology class stared half amused half scared of the sight before them. Even the teacher who had began to get accostom to the antics was a little frightened.

"Come on Kid this is just stupid it's dead besides it's not like your were going to be able to keep it symmetrical." Liz tried to reason.

"Unexcusable!" he yelled.

"Patty help me do that creepy thing you do." Liz growled giving up on her attempts. Zach and Alex both sat uncomfortably in the back watching with curiosity and fasination.

"Creepy right?" Alex said silently.

"Very, what do you think their up to? Yuki did say watch them." Zach stated as the youngest blonde began her creepy attack.

"Maka." Soul said quietly as Rin walked into the library. Maka nodded as she rose from her chair and motioned for the death sythe to follow her. Rin was currently roaming through the history section of the books when she glanced over.

"Don't bother sythe miester Maka Albarn I already know who you work for and why your here." she said calmly as her dark hair fell into her face concealing her eyes from view.

"And how's that?" Soul asked. Rin laughed as she replaced the book she had removed to glance through.

"My dear cousin I'm a vampiric witch I know alot and I'm connected with my vampire brothers who you've got distracted with your friends." Rin explained. Both teens were taken back. All was silent before Maka stepped forward.

"And how did you find out that my sythe was related to you?" she boldy asked. Rin sighed as she to walked forward causeing both girls to be touching noses'.

"I was there I followed you back to his...our grandparents home and I Listened when all was explained. Maka growled, this girl was difficult to read her soul being so diffrent didn't make it easy either.

"So let me get this straight my whole family gets the smart gene but I'm the one who has to pretend is dumb so that I don't get riddiculed!" Soul growled angrily. Rin looked over at him in confusion.

"It's not my fault you act so cool and fake stupidity...although to me it looks like your not even trying...stupid." she laughed as she finished the statement unable to keep the cockyness at bay. Soul sat flabbergasted at the girls insult.

"You bitch I am very cool just ask Maka or any of our friends." Soul snarled. Maka sighed as she found a book an sat down waiting for the family fight to be over. This plan was taking a serious detoure thanks to a certain death sythe who couldn't handle a little family bashing.

"Aint my fault you can't read." Rin laughed.

"Well you didnt even bother looking for us." Soul snapped back.

"Shark boy!" she growled.

"Emo freak!" Soul insulted.

"Albino boy!" Rin yelled. Maka replaced her book and tried to intervine before the librarians came to investigate.

"Before you get yourself killed Soul; Rin you need to come with us we have information that Witch Medusa is comeing for you." she began. Rin remained quiet before she fell to her knees.

"I know she sent Crona and Ragnorok here they are currently out front battling my brothers and your friends. Now it was Soul and Maka's turn to be surprised. They had not seen Crona since the last time they had defeated the snake witch to save Stien.

"But Crona's not evil?" Maka whispered. Soul growled softly as he placed a calming hand on his miester's shoulder.

"If she's back with Medusa then we can't take chances. The black blood will most likely be harder to defeat this time." he concluded.

"The son of Witch Medusa finally I can meet him." Rin growled darkly. Maka's head snapped up as her blazing emerald eyes glared at her.

"What do you mean? How do you know Crona?" she asked. Rin's face grew darker and her soul wavelength expanded with her anger.

"They were there the day my family was killed. Their the ones who sent the coven of vamires to us." Rin snarled. Both teens stood amazed at the news. Crona couldnt be doing this herself Medusa had to be pulling the strings again. Suddenly a blast could be heard on the oppisite end of the hall.

"Come on we have to help them." Soul said as he and the girls darted outside. What met them when they exited the stairwell was rubble and smoke. The bodies of their friends and the vampire twins were scattered everywhere.

"This looks so familier." Maka groaned. Rin had dashed to the vampire twins side to check on them.

"Kishin Asura thats what your remembering." came Soul's voice.

"Crona hurry up and kill them!" Ragnorok yelled. Soul quickly transformed into his sythe form falling into Maka's hands gracefully. Rin watched in awe as the duo began their fight. Never had she seen someone fight like this. She had known that humans could transform into weapons but never had she seen it done before. Lord Death had a strong army indeed. Suddenly a new smell mixed with the blood behind her.

"My brother is very strong isn't he cousin." mused a smooth voice behind her.

" Yeah he really is something." she said in awe. Wes watched as his brother and his miester fought the demon swordsmam. To think she was related to such talent and ability.

"Damn bastard got stronger." Soul growled as he tried to keep his own black blood at bay.

"RABBIT HOLD UP WE'RE COMEING!" yelled an elderly voice from above them. Both Wes and Soul smiled as their grandparents fell between them.

"Bout time old lady." Soul laughed as he appeared in his sythe's surface.

"Wes protect your cousin." Francis ordered as he to appeared in his sythe's reflection. Both death sythe miesters faced the demon sword with anger in their eyes.

"Maka how are you feeling your hair looks wonderful today." Francine smiled cheerfully.

"I'm fine and thank you." Maka replied with a smile of her own.

"How sweet, the whole Evans family here to see the demise of both my black blooded death sythe experiment and the vampire witch experiment." hissed a new voice above them. Maka's eyes widened as her face darkened.

"Medusa!" she hissed as she looked up at the snake witch on her broom.

"You seem suprised Miss. Albarn, are you still hanging on to the hope that I had died?" Medusa asked.

"Why the hell are you so hung up on experiments? Is that why your after Stien all the time?" Soul asked.

"So this is Witch Medusa." Francine asked.

"Yeah she seems to have a vendetta against my younger brother." Wes stated as Rin stood behind him protecting her vampire brotheren.

"Wes take your cousin and her friends inside then contact Lord Death by means of the mirror. We've already placed your brothers friends inside ask one of them for help if their up." Francis explained. Wes nodded as he and Rin grabbed the unconscious boy's and ran for the cover of the schools interior.

"How sad one of the main topics has dissapeared on us." Medusa pouted.

"To bad Medusa your fights with me." Maka growled. Soul stared at his miester ready to protect her against the witch.

"Your forgetting my dear child." the witch laughed as Crona and Ragnorok stepped forward. Both miesters readied their weapons to attack.

"Maka We'll take care of the demon sword you can take the witch bitch." Francine whispered. Maka nodded with the plan.

"Becareful their strong Soul and I couldnt stop them with out the blackbloods help." she explained.

"Hunny I defeated Hitler I believe we can take a little scaredy cat brat." the elderly women laughed.

"She's to old I don't know if I can deal with this." Crona yelped as Souls grandmother darted forward.

"Damnit pay attention Crona!" Ragnorok snarled as he transformed into his demonsword.

"Just you and me girly." Medusa said, "VECTOR ARROW!" Maka quickly dodged out of the way as black arrows raced toward her. Soul shouted a warning to her as she began her journey to the sky as Medusa floated above them on her broom.

"Damn witch when will she die?" Maka snarled as she slashed at the snake women.

"Maybe she has like nine lives like Blair?" Soul mused. His effort earned him a chuckle from his miester as Medusa sent another attack at them. Once again Maka dodged the attack. Below Francine and Crona were in a heated battle themselves. Francis and Ragnorok collided with a clang and a clash of sparks.

"You can't cut me. It's useless just give up." Crona cried.

"Nonsense. I killed Hitler and no sheman is going to stop me from kicking your ass. I'm 85 years old and I can still kick your ass." Francine laughed as she once again lunged forward. Instantly he eye's widened. Francis clattered to the floor transforming a second later scrambling to his now bleeding wife.

"Francine!" he yelled as he attempted to stop the bleeding from her body.

"That was my bloody needle attack." Crona said calmly as the insane smile crept to it's face.

"You bastard you killed my wife!" Francis growled as he ran forward both arms changed into sythe blades. From above Soul and the others were watching stunned.

"Looks like the old fools are about to die." Medusa chuckled. Soul screamed as he watched his grandfather fall to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. Maka felt Soul's wavelength waver as he tried to remain in his sythe form.

"I'm sorry Soul they were very brave." Maka whispered. Crona stared as Ragnorok ate the souls of Soul's grandparents.

"Maka it's time we kill these bastards." Soul growled as he steadied his breathing. Maka nodded as she restarted her battle with Medusa. Crona attempted to join in the fight but two gun blast stopped him.

"Sorry but that's Maka and Soul's fight." Kid smirked.

"You get to deal with a star like me." Blackstar said as he posed ontop of debrie from the school's roof. Maka and Soul only glanced down to see their friends before dodging the furious attacks sent by the sanke witch.

"How is it he always manages to find a roof be it on the ground or what not?" Soul asked as he shredded through the barrage of vector arrows.

"Same way Blair wakes you up every morning its habit." Maka replied as she moved to strike the witch.

"Your both pathetic." Medusa mused.

"Maka?" Soul question as he and Maka landed on the roof oppisite the witch.

"Right. Let's go soul resonance." Both Maka and Soul yelled.

"Legendary skill of the sythe miester Demon Hunter!" Maka yelled as she sliced through the gorgan snake witch. Medusa's eyes widened so did Maka's. Ereka Frog smiled as her soul floated between the two fighters.

"Bout time she died." Zach said as he witnessed the event. Both Rin and Alex nodded as Spirit, Stien, Sid, Nygus, Marie, and Kami stepped forward. Wes glanced around franticlly as Maka and Soul jumped down beside him. The young death sythe transformed back into his human form and hugged his brother. Maka left him to explain what had happened while she went to explain the current events to the shibusen arrivals. Both Zach and Alex glanced at the demon swordsmen who was currently laying on the ground. Stien was above him pushing his soul purge through him.

"Wow he's tough." Alex commented.

"Mama, Papa Soul and I can defeat her if Eruka hadn't gotten in the way we would have stopped her." Maka explained.

"Don't lie little girl it's not right." Medusa mocked as she walked toward the small group. Rin snarled as she and her new family moved forward.

"Maka why don't you let your papa and I handle this witch. I believe she was the one who had Francis and Francine killed therefore I wish to kill her." Kami snarled as she held her hand out for Spirit to take. In a flash of light Kami was holding a black sythe.

"Snake witch Medusa you killed my mentors, made my daughters boyfriend an experiment for black blood and helped bring kishin Asura back from the grave now you will be punished for your actions." Kami growled out.

"Is that so. Well then Kami ex angel of death let's see if your any stronger than your little girl." Medusa jeered.


	14. yuki Rins's revenge

DISCLAIMER **: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER IF I DID I WOULDNT BE HERE. PLUS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I'VE BEEN PLANING A WEDDING LOL. **

"Momma's going to fight Medusa." Maka yelped.

"Don't worry they'll be fine we need to worry about Crona and that demon sword." Kid said as he readied his pistols. Blackstar readied Tsubaki for battle. Rin watched closely as Stien walked away from the demon sword.

"You kids might want to let them be-" he began but Rin and her vampire brothers stepped forward.

"Sorry old dude but that pink haired boy/girl is mine and I plan to kill it." Rin snarled. Maka wimpered as the three began to circle her friend.

"Wait!" she cried as she threw Soul aside and raced to shield Crona.

"Why should I?" Rin asked as she licked her lips eyeing her prey.

"Because she was being used by Medusa. That witch is her mother. If your mother told you to do something wouldn't you do it?" Maka asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I wouldn't know would I she killed mine." Rin retorted. Both Zach and Alex nodded as they to wished to kill the boy infron of them.

"Please you have to let him live." Maka pleaded as Crona began to stir. rin stared at the bloodied mess behind the tiny girl. Her thoughts remained on Crona it filled Rin with disgust just thinking of the demon living on and her stepparents and grandparents both being dead because of him.

"I'm sorry but I must kill him." she growled as she allowed her vampire self take control.

"Medusa I will kill you!" Kami yelled as she used Spirit to attack. Medusa doged it gracefully.

"Your as pathetic as your daughter Kami." Medusa laughed, "Vector arrow!" Kami growled as she sliced through the arrows.

"Witch hunter!" Kami ordered as she and spirit combined wavelengths. Medusa grunted in pain as she fell to the ground.

Maka braced herself for the attack that the three vampires were sure to use.

"You can't kill Crona because I-I love him." a new voice said. Rin stopped her attack inches from the young deathsythe miester. All eyes turned to Kid.

"Dude your gay?" Blackstar asked. Tsubaki groaned from her weapon form.

"Patty!" Liz asked as she changed from her weapon form to join her sister.

"Please don't kill him." Patty repeated as she emerged from behind her miesters back.

"Didn't see that comeing." Soul said as he walked over to Maka. Zach looked over to Rin who looked as if she wanted nthing more than to kill them both.

"What do you plan to do cousin?" Wes asked as he joined the group.

"I plan to..." she began before an eerie sound came from above them before Medusa's body came flying toward them. All the teens jumped away before Kami joined them.

"Maka use your anti demon wavelength to finish her." Kami ordered. The younger Albarn nodded before Soul and her resonated and walked over to the gasping witch.

"No one to save you now Witch Medusa." Maka said before giving a manic smile and slicing the witch into small pieces.

"A little over done don't you think Maka?" Stien asked as he poked at a piece of the snake witches arm.

"I think she did pretty good myself." Marie said as she and Nygus walked forward.

"Sid help me dispose of the remains and then we should report back to Lord Death." Nygus said as she began gathering the piecies.

"Medusa's finally dead huh." Sid asked as he to began his work. Maka watched as Soul placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay you look abit pale?" he asked worried. His miester nodded as she kissed his lips.

"I'm fine it's just I can't believe she's finally dead." she whispered as if Medusa could still hear her.

"What are we going to do about Crona though Yuki?" Alex asked as he kicked the sword demons side.

"Kill him." Rin said as she bent down to pick up the by by his throat.

"Please no!" Patty yelled as she tried to get out of Blackstar and Kids grasp.

"Patty stop I command you. She will kill you." Kid said as he struggled against his weapon. Tsubaki and Liz stood at a loss at what to do. Both wanted to let Patty and Crona be together but what the young boy had done was unexcuseble. Just as Rin was about to bite Crona the blade of soul's sythe form banged against her teeth.

"What the-!" she hissed. Maka smiled as Soul moved his partially trandformed arm from his cousins face.

"I can't allow you to kill this boy. As a deathsythe for lord death I Soul Eater Evans command you Vampire witch Yuki Rin to release him." Soul said authoriclly. The small group stood stunned at the deathsythe.

"But isn't he the reason you have the black blood inside of you?" Rin asked as she eyed the sythe. Soul nodded as he held out his hand for the still unconcious boy.

"Rin if you kill him you wouldn't be any better than everyone else whose taken revenge and killed." Wes said as he tried to reason with his cousin as well.

"He killed your grandparents." Rin said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Yeah but he was under Medusa's control at the time." Wes said as he attempted to remove the young girls grasp.

"Rin, try to think this through." Zach said as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. For a few minutes it looked liked his words had taken it's desired effects but then she threw the demon swordsman into the rubble ten feet away.

"If I ever see him again I will kill him." she growled and with that she led her brothers away from the group.

"Rin wait!" Wes called after her. Soul shook his head as he told his brother to forget it.

"We need to get you all back to shibusen and clean up here." Stien said as he examined the remaining bit of the school yard that was close to collapseing.

"We'll take the students and Crona back with us and you Stien can keep Spirit and clean up." Kami instructed as she pulled out a small traveling mirror.

"Mama whats that?" Maka asked.

"A mirror that links straight to Lord Deaths death room. All we have to do is mirror jump into it." Kami explained.


	15. the story unfolds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS SOUL EATER

Soul grabbed Maka's arm as they jumped through the mirror connecting to Lord Deaths room. The room was as always a cartoon like room.

"I always thought that this room needed a darker image." Soul smirked as he found the death god waiting beside his son and the Thompson sisters. In the corner Crona was shaking and crying silently as Patty tried to calm him.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Blackstar yelled as he and Tsubaki walked forward.

"I'm sorry we're late." Tsubaki smiled. Maka and the twins nodded as the young blue haird ninja greeted his albino friend.

"So you've met Yuki Rin Evans." Death said as he took in the group of teens. Soul looked away in shame. Curseing he took a seat on the ground.

"Seems that she doesnt really like us or trust us just yet." Maka explained.

"As I knew she wouldnt. Yuki has a fuzzy background." Death said calmly. All heads nodded.

"So I take it that she didn't get rid of the black blood." Death asked. Soul nodded as he gently touched his scar.

"No sir, we were ambushed by Crona and Medusa before we could ask or even get close to the target." Kid whispered. Quickly Soul's head shot up.

"Don't talk like she wasn't a person. Saying that my cousin was a mere target is just..." snarled a husky voice. All heads turned the voice. Stien and the others moved aside as Wes walked forward.

"I'm sorry if I speak out of term but she's my cousin we share blood. Soul please!" Wes pleaded. Soul looked at his brother before standing.

"True she's our family." he began.

"Soul what are you saying?" his brother asked. Maka eyed both brothers before stepping forward herself.

"Stop it both of you!" she yelled. Both boys turned to her.

"I'm sorry but she is my family and I will protect her...and her vampire brothers." Wes said as he turned to leave, but three cloaked figures stood in the door way.

"Sorry but they refused to stay in the dark so I had to bring them." Sid said calmly. Kami walked forward and eyed the halfling.

"You can not harm Crona. He is protected by Death city now." Kami announced. Rin nodded as she turned to her adopted brothers.

"I will return." she voiced telepathiclly. Both boys nodded as they watched her move to her blood brothers.

"May I speak with you alone please?" she asked. Both Wes and Soul agreed and followed their sister to a corner where they could not be overheard.

"Alright Rin what do you want?" Soul asked somewhat annoyed. Not likeing the albiino she growled as she walked forward. Soul flinched as she grabbed his face and exposed part of his neck.

"Wha- what are you doing to him?" Wes asked petrified as the halfling bit his young brother. After a few minuets she released the weapon and turned to his miester.

"Miss Albarn please assist your weapon as for everyone else. If you continue to protect the demon swordsman then I will have to refuse to lend you my assistance." Rin said before walking back to her vampire brothers.

"But Rin why not come with me?" Wes asked desprate to learn more about his new cousin.

"Sorry but I tend to be a lone wolf even my brothers know to leave me alone at times." she mused. Maka snarled as she held Soul's head on her lap.

"What did you do to him?" Maka asked as Rin walked past her.

"Simply got rid of the black blood as promised." with that she walked away. The room was quiet as they watched the group leave.

"Father are you sure we should let them leave?" Kid asked.

"I'm afraid it is her decision I will not force her hand." Death replied.

"Maka we need to take Soul to the infermery." Stien said as he reached down to take hold of the boy. At first Maka was was sceptical then her mother and father placed their hands on her shoulders.

Soul woke a few days later with Maka sitting beside him reading.

"Hey." he whispered. His voice hoarse due to lack of speech.

"Hey." she repeated. Both teens were silent for a bit as Soul fingered his new bite marks.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. Maka remained quiet before explaining what had happened.

"So the black blood is gone. I was wondering why the demon wasnt annoying me." Soul laughed. Maka shared his smile. Suddenly he sat up and dragged the blonde miester onto the bed with him.

" Soul what are you-" but she was cut off as Soul kissed her lips.

"Marry me." he said happily. Maka sat amazed as both Kami and Spirit walked in.

"I think we came at a bad time." Kami whisperd.


	16. The talk of the parents

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

"Mama! Papa please don't kill him!" Maka pleaded. Spirit ignored his daughters pleas as he continued his march toward the poor teen. Kami gazed at her daughter before sighing and taking a seat.

"Spirit calm down and sit over hear. I think we should let them explain first." she ordered as the red headed death sythe,who by now had Soul by the collor of his shirt, dropped the boy.

"Fine but I still get to maim him later...right?" he asked as he grudgingly took a seat beside his exwife. Kami nodded as she motioned for her daughter to begin. Maka took a seat next to her now fiance.

"We started dateing a year ago. But we've both had feelings for eachother longer than that." she began.

"I would die for your daughter." Soul blurted out. Maka sighed at her weapons blurtation.

"Anyway, it's true Soul would die for me. He's already almost proven it hundreds of times..."Maka paused unsure of how to continue. Kami noticed her daughters pause.

"Dear remember I am your mother therefore I know when your lieing so lets refrain from hideing information." she said as she turned to the white haired weapon.

"I love your daughter very much and she loves me the same. We graduate from the academy soon and I leave for Europe in a months time after that. I would love to be with Maka for the rest of my days even have children. Unlike other men she's known I refuse to leave her side even if she tells me." Soul said as he held tightly to his miesters arm. Maka beamed as she realized she had won this round from her parents. Kami stared at Spirit who was crying on the floor.

"If this is true then all I have to say is that you have my blessing. Maka since your father doesnt have custody over you or say in this matter it's your choice to include him." she siad before leaving room with a small nodd to the weapon in the bed. Maka watched her mother leave before shifting gazes to her wailing father.

"Papa, please don't kill him." Maka pleaded. Spirit mearly nodded as he crawled from the room to disgruntled to even speak. She felt bad that her own father was somewhat angry about this. Soul on the other hand was smiling brighter than she had ever seen him before.

Kami was waiting patiantly outside the infermary doors as Spirit came out. Suprised he stared at his wife awaiting one of her famous chops.

"Our daugter has decided on marriage at this young of age." Kami began. Spirit nodded not following his exwifes explination. To his relief she held up a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"This is the number to two of the most prestigeous musical prodigies in the world. Mr. and Mrs. Evans." she smirked. Spirit smiled as well finally catching onto his ex loves plan. Quickly both ran to the death room eager to begin their plan.

"So I'm rather surpriesed I'm still alive right now." Soul said a few days after Maka's parental shake down. Maka remained quiet. She knew better than to expect something like this to just be allowed to happen.

"I'm not so sure we should be celebrating just yet." she voiced. Soul shot her a confused stare before shrugging.

"Your just paranoid that they let you off so easily when you've been taught your whole life that men are creeps." he explained. When Maka still remained quiet Soul thought up a new stratagy.

"Kay how bout this we go home and celebrate by me giving you a ring and then having rough hardcore sex?" he asked holding both her hands in his. She sighed as she smiled an kissed his lips.

"I'll take the ring but I don't think i'm up for any hardcore things just yet." she laughed. Soul nodded as both teens left for their apartment and celebrating.

"Yes thank you." Kami said greatfully as she disconnected her call. Spirit and Stien waited patiently as both her and Marie turned to the god of death.

"Lord Death I would like it if you would be so kind as to allow Maka and her new fiance a few months off to visit Paris, France." Kami asked.

"Um, very well but why." he asked confused. Kami mearly smiled as the death god quickly agreed to her whishes. Marie motioned for the boy's to follow as they left the room. Both men quickly looked at their boss for help or at least an idea on what was going on but he simply shooed them off. So grudgingly they followed as they were hearded onto a small plane.


	17. the teens plan

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNING SOUL EATER SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT IT'S JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW I'M STILL HERE.

"Kid, Blackstar I want you and your partners to follow Kami and Spirit and find out what their up to." lord death instructed.

"Why?" Blackstar asked.

"Blackstar dont ask questions!" Tsubaki squeaked.

"Actually I to would like to know father." Kid said as he eyed the elder death god.

"I believe they may be trying to disband Maka's and Soul's partnership." he replied.

"They just got together after three years of pint up love frustration hell no am I gonna let them get rid of my lifetime soap opera." Liz ranted as she rushed about the room.

"Big sis has been happy about spying on them it's fun." Patty explained.

"Yes well it's not just that but they deserve each other and to have parents just toss their love away like this is just awful." Liz cried as she fell to the floor.

"Please act your age. Father we accept your request. Is Maka and Soul to know of this plan?" Kid asked as Blackstar and Tsubaki readied to leave.

"No If they have their way the two will already have found out about the plot." death stated.

"Soul get the phone." Maka called from the kitchen.

"But i'm busy!" he called back from his lounged position on the couch. Maka sighed as she made her way to the wall phone.

"Hello Maka speaking." she answered. Soul listened in as his fiance stood in silence her eyes closed as she toyed with the cord.

"Yes I understand thankyou Rin for calling us." she replied as she hung up the phone.

"What did Rin say?" Soul asked curious to hear from his cousin.

"Wes contacted her just moments before she called here. Your parents and mine are going to try and split us up." she explained. Anger flashed in the young weapons eyes as he thought of his parents.

"How dare they even try. How can your father be all for this?" Soul asked as he pushed the bangs from his face. Maka sighed Soul was still healing from his vampire bite earlier.

"Careful I don't fill like fixing any holes you may place in the apartment." Maka said as she returned to fixing their dinner.

"I figured you'd be more upset about this than me." he replied as he grabbed Maka's left hand. The dimond ring Soul had given her gleamed as the floresent light hit it.

"Believe me I am but if you listen instead of rant Rin and her brothers came up with a nice little plan." she mused. Soul seemed interested.

"Your parents know by now about your little vampiric change so they will proabobly try to use that against you. So Rin is going to drop by with Alex and Zach and see if she can help out in destroying the grand parental plan." as his fiance explained Soul was imagining the looks of outrage on the Evans family face's that the youngest prodigy is now a vampire and a outcast cousin is returning.

"I'm in. I so love drama and pissing off my parents." Soul laughed.


	18. Maka's decision

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN MY THOUGHTS LOL

"Man move over!" Blackstar snarled as he shoved Kid off his back.

"Well your elbows in my stomach." Kid snapped back. Both boys glared at eachother as they fought for the most space. Fom their weapon forms the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki watched as their miesters aurgued. The cramped plane they had been placed on was beginning to ride on their nerves. Crona, who had been allowed to help with the mission huddled in the corner as his over eccentric girlfriend danced in place.

"Father said we had to stop the adults plan at all cost but why are the greatest miesters flying in such a shitty aircraft?" Kid growled as he shoved the blue haired assasin to the wall.

"Perhaps if we tried to hide in the actual plan instead of the cargo hold we could get more information." Tsubaki piped in. Liz quickly agreed as Patty began singing the double o seven theme song.

"Your god agrees as well...so um if we are moving can we stop by a bathroom I have to take a piss." Blackstar said as he massasged his arm.

"Very well." Kid said as he led the group to the front of the plane.

Kami smiled as she activated her soul perception.

"Stien I beleive our guest are attempting to get closer can you give them a greeting for me?" she asked as Stien and Spirit sat playing cards.

"Fine come on Spirit let's go give Kid and Blackstar some company." he said boredly as his red haired partner sat aside his cards and followed the scientist out.

"Kami are you sure that this is what you want?" Marie asked as she lowered her magazine. Kami mearly starred out the window. In another hour they would be landing at the Paris international airport to meet with the Evans family. Maka was still her daughter and under her full costudy no way was she allowing her to marry the renegade pianist. Marie noted her friends dark auror and quickly sheldied herself away frieghtened. Back with Stien and Spirit both men were currently leaning against the wall waiting for the noisy group to turn the corner.

"Man I had to piss so bad." Blackstar boasted.

"Yes well it shouldnt have taken you ten minuets what did you do fall in?" the young death god asked as he faced his friend. At the ninjas silence the small group shivered.

"Disgusting." Liz grumbled.

"HaHa you fell in your own piss." Patty laughed as she held onto her boyfiend.

"Um, g-guys I think we have company." Crono stuttered meakly. The small group stopped as Spirit and Stien walked forward.

"Hello you guy's miss us?" Stien asked as he turned the screw in his head.

"Hey Crono why dont you kill the shit heads?" Ragnorok asked as he popped out of the boys back.

"R-Ragnorok behave." Crona said as the black blood demon began to beat the pink haired boys head. Niether weapon nor miester noticed Stien crack his fingers.

"Soul purge." Stien muttered calmly as he attacked the demon swordsman. Patty glanced down at her boyfriends cowering form. Ragnorok was no where to be seen.

"Crona are you ok?" she asked as she sat on her haunches eyeing the small boy.

"Y-yeah." he whispered.

"So why are you here?" Spirit asked as he eyed Kid.

"Father sent us to make sure you didnt suceed in interfearing with Maka's and Soul's love life." he explained.

"Straight to the point huh Kid." Liz sighed as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, and I the great Blackstar will make sure you fail because I can't fail." he stated in confidance.

"That why you havent collected any souls?" Kid asked from beside him.

"Tsubaki's to good for those weak souls I'm waiting till I can find a soul of somewhat equalness to the great me." Blackstar said as he pointed to his chest.

"Blackstar the mission we're on needs to stay in prospective." Tsubaki said as she placed a calming hand on the hyper ninjas shoulder.

"So Soul what should we do?" Maka asked as she closed her book and turned to her fiance. Said boy was fiddling with his piano when he looked up.

"Do about what?" he asked confused. He gulped as he quickly read his girlfriends mind.

"Oh, that." he said blantly.

"Yes that. Rin and Zach said the plan would only work if we did that." Maka pointed out. Soul sighed as he remeambered the earlier meeting that had led to his cousin and her _brothers_ staying in Maka's room.

****EARLIER*****

"So they can't stop you if your pregnant with his child. Since Soul's marrying you they cant do you like me." Rin explained to the gapeing couple.

"But if they do I'm pretty sure Soul will join you in isolation." Zach shurgged as he took a sip of the soda he was given earlier. Alex laughed as both Soul and Maka finally returned from their stupor.

"I-I cant have a kid yet...can I?'" Maka asked somewhat unsure as she looked over to a pale Soul. Silence covered the room as the small group eyed eachother. Finall Rin stood up and streached. She patiantly waited as she examined the room for a few minuets.

"I'll give you the night to think it over but I'm sure I know the outcome. Either way according to my sources your parents are already making their plans." she said in a calm voice.

"Good luck guys." Alex said as he dropped a box of condoms on the weapons lap. Soul remained unmoving as he closed his eyes. He could still feel Maka beside him shifting ever so slightly in her uncomfortability.

***BACK IN THE REAL TIME***

"Um, it's up to you I personally would love a kid. But it's you who has to carry it for nine months." Soul said as he sat beside her. Both were quiet as they listened to each others hearts.

"Can vampires even have kids?" Maka asked curiously.

"I'm not a full vamp." he said taking a playful nip off her shoulder. Maka smiled before shifting back into her unsureness.

"Love no one is forcing you." Soul whispered.

"I know." Maka said as she stood up and walked over to the window. All this seemed to fast. Soul got rid of the black blood hewas turned to a vampire halfling and found a new relative. Maka seemed to be just another spot in her fiance's life. But then again he was the perfect loyal person.

"Soul I've made my decision." Maka said as she turned back to him. His eyes widened as Maka; his perfect pure angel, did the unthinkale and he like it.


	19. present and future

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU WANT TO OWN SOUL EATER FOR A DAY PLZ REVIEW ALSO IM TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON HOW THE NEXT CHAPTERS SHOULD GO I'D APPRICIATE THE HELP THANKYOU.

Soul's mind was racing as his hands stroked the blonde beneath his body. Her angel like looks always floored him and now that she was in high def as he now was calling it she was a goddess. Maka laughed as she felt his blush through their link.

"Soul what are you thinking about?" she asked. She refused to invade his thoughts if she didnt have to. Soul just smiled as he continued to massage her breast. For to hours the two lovers had experianced the most erotic moments of their lives. The noise his miester made gave him a hardon so painful that it still remained rod stiff. Maka who had picked up on this thought began rubbing her hand up and down the length of it. Her head was perched on his stomach causing her moist breatheing to lightly hit him.

"I love you Soul you know that right?" she asked a slight blush covering her face. Soul's body vibrated as his deep laugh reached her ears.

"Would I have just had sex with you if I didn't?" he replied playfully Maka smiled as she shifted to lay beside her lover on the pillow. The peace that surrounded them now seemed so right. Soul sighed as he allowed his senses to expand. Maka's soft breathing mingled with those of the boys in the next room. Rin was awake in the living room, her mind racing as she linked with her cousin.

**' I'm worried this wont work." ** Soul said as he tapped into Rins mind.

**'You trust me yet?'** Rin asked the hint of a smirk in her thoughts.

**'... not really.' ** came Souls reply.

**'Then learn to. She will be happy and so will you I've seen it.' ** she explained.

**'How?'**

**I'll show you.' **and with that Soul was gasping as his thoughts were inveloped in multicolored surroundings. Finally he fell into an abandoned alley. Soul's eyes searched the area quickly before he took notice of a white haired man in a black trench coat being pulled forward by a smaller version of the person.

"Leon slow down papa isnt in that big of a hurry." the man cried out to his seven year old son. With that Leon dropped his hand placing his own small hands on his hips.

"But I am. Plus mama's waiting for us." he stated with a slight pout. Soul moved closer to examine the odd couple. Niether seemed to notice his apperance as he stood infront of them.

"Leon I really sont see why papa has to bring you." the man continued to aurgue. Soul was suprised as he noticed the older man was indeed himself which meant the young brat must have been his son. Oh hell. Soul thought as he continued to watch the pair as they walked to the front door of a large marble mansion.

'**Hell no!'** he thought as his older self rang the doorbell.

"Mother, Father I brought my rugrat to visit now hand over my wife." Soul called out. The doors opened to reveal an elderly butler. Once the two entered young Soul ran in after them. He followed them into a large library where to old versions of Souls parents sat and a young blonde in her mid twenties looked up. Young Soul gasped at the very pregnant blonde.

"Hey babe I brought junior to visit. And hello princess." older Soul smiled as he leaned down to touch his wife's stomach.

"Thanks. And just one more month till Keira is born then you'll have a little sister Leo." Maka laughed. Leo made a face as he eyed the cookie jar next to his grandparents.

"Thank you again mr. Evans for allowing me to take the rest of the month off." Maka continued as she stood.

"Yeah and thanks fo agreeing to watch him while we're on our date." Soul added as he ruffled his son's hair. The seen wnt dark as Soul opened his eyes. Amazed he stared at his sleeping girlfriends body. Was it a dream or was it Rin's mind tricks being played on him. The next morining he found out it wasnt a mind game and that Maka had experianced the same dream. Rin and her brothers had set up an appointment with lord death to get the miester and weapons marriage. Maka was exstatic as lord death agreed to do the wedding in a weeks time. Now the big question was where had their friends gone?

"Um, Kid I think we're lost." Liz said as the four friends stared blankly at the young death god. They had been walking for hours after Stien had agreed to help Wes stall the adults. Not to mention they where eager to get back and watch their friends wedding. Wes had practiclly ordered for them to video it.

"We are not lost we are going north the most symetrical direction there is." Kid stated as he used his flying skateboared to lead them.

"Um, Kid shibusen is across the ocean due west at this rate and direction we'll be in England." Liz replied. Everything stopped as Kid took this into consideration. Crona landed beside Patty as she transformed from her gun form.

"Let's just get a plane dude." Blackstar said as he sat on the ground. Tsubaki agreed as she too took a seat and massaged her sore feet.

"Very well then. So where is the airport?" Kid asked. Noone answered as Liz began moaning about missing the wedding and dying a virgin.


	20. What did he just sayI am so dead

DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN IT AND THANK U MC FOR THE STORY IDEA

"Ok so the great god Blackstar has no idea where this airport is or where the hell I am." Blackstar snarled as he folded his arms across his chest. Tsubaki quickly dashed forward to consol her angry miester.

"Hey Kid." Liz said as she turned to her shinigami miester. Said boy glanced up at her incouraging her to continue.

"Well...please tell me you know how to get out of here we've been traveling for a week now and have gotten no where!" the elder thompson began to cry. Suddenly Patty lunged forward dragging her pink haired boyfriend behind her.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" she cried out. Their friends all glanced at the younger Thompson twin in confusion ready for whatever random thing she was bound to say.

"What is it Patty?" Liz asked her sister as she walked forward.

"Well you know how we've been trying to get to an airport and leave the Evans estate for a week now." she asked. All nodded as Crona moved a few branches aside so they could see the exit. The group face palmed the ground as Evans manor gleamed before them.

"All this traveling and we havent even left the damn front yard!" Tsubaki stormed as her usual calm demenor shattered.

"Yo Patty you know. I think Crona completes you. Your nuts and well she's quiet yet phyco blackblooded." Blackstar laughed as he thought over his own joke.

"Shouldnt you be more concerned about Tsubaki's obviously mental breakdown?" Liz asked as she tried to help her blackhaired friend. Kid himself was in tears as he marveled once again on the perfect symetry of Souls's parents home. Niether member of the group noticed the two black shadows appear beside them until they spoke.

"Hey Alex you know why they're here?" Zach asked as he stood over the depressed death god. Alex shook his head as he laughed at the small group.

"Come on you'll miss the wedding." he said as he made a gesture with his hands. A large portal opened in thin air as he montioned for them to go through. Crono quickly reconized the trick as magic.

"Um, is Maka-chan on the other side?" he asked cautiously. At Zachs nodd the group stood, still abit at odds with the idea of trusting the vampires.

"They sent us to get you and to link both lord deaths and his family's mirrors together so they could view the wedding. Tsubaki who had been busy crying about stupd circles darted for the portal. Both her and Blackstar lunged in quickly dissapearing. The rest had no choice but to follow.

"Zach time to get Soul and do the link." Alex said as he put away a pocket watch.

"Right." Zach said as he and his twin walked in the direction of the home.

"I love your daughter and I plan to marry her today. I would love to have your consent...I already have Spirits." Soul said as he starred Kami in the eyes. The women was an older Maka exept for the eyes which were a bright blue. Both were quiet as she pondered over the thought. It pained Soul to know that her ansewer could send the two teens homeless or broke.

"I'll die for her. I will give her anything she wants I never say no unless she means to harm herself. I protect her and I calm her. I will never leave her. I'm not worthless like Spirit. I-" but Soul could not finish his rant. Somehow during his speech he began crying thinking of how he could lose his miester. Kami smiled as she placed her hand on the albinos head.

"I'm afraid it's not my decision. I will allow you to marry my daughter but your parents are a diffrent story." she explained. Soul was so happy he couldnt stop and filter his next words.

"Oh thank god I had already impregnated your daughter and everything thinking you'd say no. To hell with what my parents say I marry who I want and...oh shit." he cursed. Kami had turned pale when he had mentioned getting Maka pregnant and the worse part was that Spirit had chosen to walk in as well when he had said it.

"I'm dead." Soul whimpred as Kami grabbed a now transformed deathsythe and was running towards the albino with a killers intent.

"Your soul is mine Soul Eater!" and with that she raised the sythe engageing genie hunter to strike the boy.

AN/ **ok sorry so short but i wanted to update this before xmas for ya'll i dont really know when i'll be able to update this perticullar story next but i'm loving your reveiws i read them all the time. thank you for the support my fans and happy holiday for all your traditions**


	21. And the end is sweet

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFIC LOL AND HERE YOU GO..YEAH ANOTHER UPDATE SO SEW ME ARE YOU COMPLAINING? LOL

"How do you always get into trouble little bro?" Wes asked as he helped Soul dress in his tux. Soul shrugged s he thought back to how he had surviverd Kami's fury. If Maka hadn't have come to help him when she had he would be nothing but a soul in Spirits stomach.

"How's your arm?" Wes asked as he tapped the bandaged sythe arm. Soul felt his eys's widen at the sudden contac with his right arm.

"Damn it Wes. Ok look When witch hunter is engaged not many things can stop it. It was reflex that I blocked Maka's mother's attack." Soul explained. Before the elder Evans could reply the doors burst open.

IT IS I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HERE TO BE THE BEST MAN TO THE GUY WHO NEARLY DIED FIVE MINUETS BEFORE HIS OWN WEDDING!" Blackstar called out. Kid, who had walked in behind him smiled.

"You look nice mr. Eater." Kid said as he took a seat next to the hyper ninja.

"How's Maka doing?" he asked knowing full well that the shinigami had already seen his soon bride. Kid smiled as he explained how the twins and Tsubaki were helping calm her.

"Your parents arn't here i'm afraid." Kid continued.

"Figures. I didnt expect them to show up." Soul said as he fixed his tie. Finally with everything ready the wedding was to begin.

"Rin and the boy's are making our parents watch." Wes said as his young brother walked past. As Soul stood infront of their driends and family lord death patted his head. Kami and Spirit both shot him death glares before the music sounded for Maka's grand entrance. He felt his jaw nearly fall to the ground. Her heart was beating fast as she came to stand near him. He held her hand as they said their vows and sealed their marrige with a kiss. The after party was boring as Maka once again tried to explain the pregnant situation.

"Rin, his cousin. Has already seen it. I'll have a child by september." Maka smiled.

"MAKA-CHAN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HOW DARE YOU-" but before Spirit could finish his rant both mother and daughter chopped him. Soul smirked as Wes whispered his parents dissaproval to him.

"Maka." Soul's voice rang through her mind.

"Yeah?" Maka answered. Soul took her face in his hands before kissing her long and hard.

"Let's hit that honey moon. I've been craving the Carribbean all week. With that he pulled his new wife out the door ignoring the cries and yells for their return.

**AN/ OK SO THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THIS LITTLE STORY. SORRY IF IT SOUNDS RUSHED. BUT IF YOU LIKE AND I GET AT LEAST SEVEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL WRITE ABOUT THEIR KIDS LIFE UNTIL ITS THEIR TURN FOR SHIBUSEN. IT'S UP TO YOU. PLZ REVIEW I LOVE TO READ THEM.**


End file.
